The Violin and The Flute
by yumiXjaganshi
Summary: Super Junior M is sent on vacation with another band. With no fans around and four girls how will the boys survive? Mainly Henry/oc with kyuhyun/oc ryeowook/oc and siwon/oc. Henry needed an oc story.
1. Preread

Profiles

Name: Robyn (Rini) Saxon. Korean name: Lee Reun (Ru-un)

Age: 19

Nicknames: Rini, Cat (kitty), cookie.

Birthday: February 1, 1990

Blood type: O

Height: 156cm

Home country: U.S.A.

Birthplace: Houston, Texas

Family: Father (originally British, moved to Texas), Mother (half Korean, half Japanese). Little brother (9 years old-is very close)

Education: St. Carman elementary and middle school. Dulles high school. Home schooled for 10th grade year.

Languages: fluent-English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish. Proficient- mandarin, Italian.

Appearance: short spiky black hair with a purple streak (shoulder length). Very light brown eyes sometimes seem orange-ish. Not incredibly skinny, but more normal size. Special talent to puff out cheeks more than a normal person. Non-eye catching chest. Hides underneath hoodies or big jackets. Favorite colors to wear: black, purple, grey, white, some hot pink, red. Mildly pale skin, slight tan. Hands are complemented often. (Inside joke: "princess hands")

Music: sing, guitar, piano, flute, gymnastics/ballet, "pop" dancing, fight-dance.

Hobbies: writing/composing songs/music, reading love stories, listening to music, sitting on roofs, riddles, practicing dance, loves to people watch.

Personality: normally seems to be very open; tends to talk a lot without really saying anything. Often feels lonely because no one else is like her. (Everything around her is turned into music or a form of dance step). Constantly feels homesick. She has mastered the fake smile where only people very close to her can tell if she is faking. (So far no one can tell). Loves to solve riddles and will sometimes purposefully use riddles and rhymes to confuse people. (The perfect escape plan). When she feels sad she often acts extra happy, but only few people ever notice. (Ex.-mother) she acts motherly when affection is needed. She pretends to be clueless when in a difficult situation.

Career: recently joined the girls group Phayrees. (Fairies) is the youngest of the group and is often left behind but doesn't mind. Role in band: vocals, lead dance, flute.

Other group members:

Name: Kim Sang-hee

Age: 22 (oldest)

Nicknames: Mommy (by Rini only), Hee-hee, Sang-y

Birthday: May 4, 1987

Height: 170cm

Appearance: Long copper colored hair. Bright brown eyes. Tall with common figure. Loves wearing black and white with one accessory of color. Cross pendent.

Music: Vocals, piano, percussion, some guitar, dance.

Personality: Often acts childish when the group doesn't listen to her. Forces the girls to pray before every performance/public event. Takes things very seriously, but does joke around. Tries to seem tough but is really a push-over. Does not tolerate rude behavior. (Siwon)

Name: Lee Chan-souk

Age: 22

Nicknames: Suzie (Rini only), Chan, Su-su, Chan-y

Birthday: September 18, 1987

Height: 162cm

Appearance: Medium cut dirty blonde hair. Dark brown eyes, almost black. Well built, but very feminine. Wears bright colors, favorite is orange.

Music: Vocals, dance (2nd main), piano, is trying to learn flute from Rini.

Personality: Pretends to know everything, is the official diva of the group. Loves getting any kind of attention. Knows all pop songs, but loves classical music. (Secret). Loves to fight with Rini even though it seems like they don't get along. Over-reacts often, and either pouts or laughs it off. (Ryeowook)

Name: Park Eun-mi

Age: 21

Nicknames: Mimi (Rini only), Eun-y, E-mi.

Birthday: July 8, 1988

Height: 167

Appearance: shoulder length auburn hair. Dark brown eyes. Very skinny, but eats a lot. Wears lots of blue or green. Often wears jeans and t-shirt.

Music: lead vocals, piano, guitar

Personality: the silent smart one. Is the constant safety reminder. Does not speak often, but always says something smart when she does. Is the backup mom for the group even though she is second youngest. Loves watching over everyone. (Kyuhyun)

All members treat Rini as a little sister, but they know she has a very powerful mind. This girl group focuses mostly on slower ballet styled songs, but have some upbeat songs as well. Have just recently debuted, fan base is small.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name? Robyn Saxon, but many people also know me as Reun Lee. My preferred name is Rini though. I know it's random, but that's my name. I like it. It makes me appreciate who I am and where I come from. Who am I? Well, that's another story all together. Fortunately for you, I have to tell some of it to tell the story I really want to tell.

I was born in a small-ish town named Sugarland. Sweet right? No. Not so much. Like the band maybe? No, not like the band. Point being, Sugarland is one of the many suburb like places that surround the very large and very crowded city of Houston, Texas. Yeah I'm Texan, you got a problem? I didn't think so.

My point. Though I was born there, I don't look it. My father, Harold Saxon, is originally British, but when he was 10 his family moved to Houston. Don't ask me why they just did. My mom (Kimi) moved from Japan, even though she's also half Korean. I'm a little mixed up, yes, I know.

My little brother, Damien, is my mini me, except for the fact that he is 4'5''. He's only nine, but that's still short. He has a habit of clinging to me whenever he gets the chance. Annoying as it is, I miss the constant "monkey on my back". I'm stuck in China right now. I don't even speak the language! Stupid manager.

Yes manager, I'm part of the k-pop girls group Phayrees. (Pronounced fairies) Lame, I know, I didn't come up with it. Speaking of which, the girls and I are going to be staying at this winter vacation place. Apparently it's where SM sends his, um, what are we called? People who work for SM entertainment. Yeah. That sounds fine.

Anyway, apparently we've earned ourselves a vacation, not that we really deserve it but oh well. Oh and there's supposed to be another SM group staying there too. But they are staying there as an official hide-away vacation or something. Too much drama from their fans or something. I wasn't paying attention when they were talking. I think I was playing Rain Lullaby in my head. That's a song I wrote with my friend back home.

I get distracted way too easily. What am I doing right now? Right now we are in our little mini-van/bus thingy. I've got my head phones in and my eyes glued to the horizon. We've got only 2 more hours, and then I can call my dad and tell him we got here. Yes I know, I'm daddy's little princess. He told me to call him as soon as I could so he would stop worrying. Really, I just can't wait to get off of this bus. I love road trips, but 6 hours is a little long for me and I feel like running a marathon or something.

A nudge on my shoulder made me pull down one of my headphones and turn slightly. It was Mommy, or as she likes to introduce herself, Kim Sung-hee. She's the leader of the group. Bossy as hell and yells at me for my occasional swear word, in English of course. Don't worry; I'll make sure to tell you what language I'm speaking.

"Rini, remember that this is Super Junior M. They were having a hard time pleasing all of their fans, but they couldn't join back with the other members until SM says so. Try not to give them any trouble, okay?" I turned my head to face her completely with a blank stare as my expression.

"Super Junior M?" I blinked. THAT'S who the other band was? "Holy fuzzy Lumpkin's." I mumbled in English. Mommy stared at me for a second before she sighed flicked me in the forehead. This hurt by the way.

"Aish. Don't you EVER pay attention when I am talking? I told you that before! Super Junior M is going to stay at the same-" she turned to Mimi (or Park Eun-mi to other people) for a second who mouthed something to her that I couldn't see. "Resort place as us. That means that you can't get all evil and terrorize them." she knows me so well, but, because I don't like it when people know me so well, I let out a gasp of shock.

"MOMMY! Why ever would you think I would do such a thing? I'm a good girl. When I'm happy." I mumbled the last part to myself in English. She jokingly glared at me and sighed.

"I wish you would stop talking in English randomly, you know none of us can understand you." I grinned extra happily.

"That's why it's so much fun." I said in full English. She frowned at me, but let me be and left me to think about Super Junior M. wow. That's cool. I've always kind of wanted to meet them. I like their songs. Well I like the ones I know.

I pulled my head phone down again and focused back on my music. Wouldn't you know it, Super Girl is playing. Guess who sings that. Super Junior M. Oh the irony. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Suzie, also known as Lee Chan-souk, turned around from the seat in front of me to give me a questionable stare. I smiled sweetly at her. She couldn't resist my cute-innocent smile and smiled back before turning back around to do God knows what.

Oh the power I have. I don't know why everyone automatically assumes I am the sweet kind and innocent one. Well except for Mommy. She knows things. It's kind of scary really. Normally no one can ever tell if I am upset or faking it (smiling) but somehow she just always knows. Anyway, I use my power as the cute-innocent-naïve one very wisely. NO ONE can resist my cuteness. Sorry, that was conceited. Hm. It's difficult to say no to my puppy dog pout.

As we kept driving, I noticed that the buildings were slowly becoming less and less. Maybe I should have paid more attention to what Mommy was saying before. Well, these buildings look more like houses. Hey, there's a rice field. Wow. Road trip through China and it takes 6 hours before I see a rice field. Again, I laugh aloud at the humor.

"Rini." I heard someone say my name over my music. I pulled my head phone down and looked up to see Suzie staring at me. Again. I blinked and stared at her innocently. Her mouth twitched up into a smile. "What do you keep laughing about?" I just kept on grinning at her with my same little smile.

"I'm thinking." She raised an eyebrow at me, blinked a couple times, then shrugged and turned back around. Before I could pull my head phone back up and drown out the sounds of the bus she added a half-joke half-warning.

"Try thinking more quietly." I grinned at her comment before I pulled the headphone back up to my ear. Blue Tomorrow has just started playing. Did I have it set on my Super Junior M playlist? I couldn't help but giggle a bit this time. I looked up to see Suzie was shifting in her seat. Why is it that every time I show that I'm happy she has to question it? Honestly.

I let out a sigh as I looked out the window. The sound of Blue Tomorrow was quickly blocking the sounds of the wind on the windows and the gravel on the tires. I lay my head back and let my mind be absorbed my each note.

I didn't mention this before but I absolutely adore music. I cannot live without music. Either from my iPod, or just the music I hear in the world. I have to have some form of rhythmic sound in order for my brain to properly function. The sweet slow sound of instrument and vocals kept me calm and a little bit tired.

_[Hangeng]Dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian  
_

_[Siwon]Dao le ming tian du zi xiang liu xin xu yuan  
Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian  
_

_[Henry]Wo men de jie ju ying yan lei shui de yu yan  
_

_[Kyuhyun] Sui le yi di de nuo yan ping cou bu hui de zuo tian  
Ke wo reng qi dai qi ji hui chu xian, oh no  
_

_[Henry]Er ni shen ying yue lai yue yuan_

_[Hangeng]Ai hai liu zai wo fang jian  
Hui yi hai hen xin xian yi shun jian  
Gan jue ni jiu zai yan qian_

_[Zhou Mi] Shen bian ([Henry]ji mo zai man yan)  
Zhe shi xian (bei lei shui mo hu jiao dian)  
Yi ju "wo ai ni" shen shen liu zai le xin di fang zai le chun bian_

_[Siwon]Dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian  
_

_[Donghae]Dao le ming tian du zi xiang liu xin xu yuan  
Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian  
_

_[Henry]Wo men de jie ju ying yan lei shui de yu yan_

_[Ryeowook]Sui le yi di de nuo yan ping cou bu hu de zuo tian  
Ke wo yi zhi qi dai qi ji hui chu xian, oh no_

I didn't bother trying to stop my smile from spreading. For some reason that voice just makes me smile. Oh my. I'm going to have to deal with seeing him, and staying with him, in the same house. How am I supposed to do that? No, I don't love him or anything, I'm just a huge fan. He probably won't even notice me though. I guess I'll just do what I always do and act blissfully ignorant. I smiled again. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The remainder of the trip was spent listening to all of my SuJu M songs. I wanted to be familiar with their voices. Somewhere between Me and a repeat of Blue Tomorrow I fell asleep because the next thing I know Mimi is shaking my shoulder telling me to take off my head phones. I blinked a few times before my brain really registered what was going on. When all my brain hamsters were up and running, I stood up and pulled my small messenger bag over my head.

I didn't bother to take my head phones off. I turned the volume down a little though. "U" was playing now and I was very tempted to start dancing, but I resisted. I took my time looking around the "resort" we were staying at. It wasn't like any resort I've ever been too. It looked more like a mansion on a farm. There was a—I don't want to say huge, but it wasn't small—large house-like building in front of us.

From what I could see, it was in front of a forest. There was another building to my right that looked almost like a barn or some sort of storage building. On the left of the house was another house like building, but this one was smaller. A lot smaller. It looked like only 1 maybe 3 people could live there. It was more of a garage. On the other side of that building was, wow. There was a cemetery across the street. Oh no, scary! No, I don't think so. Personally I love cemeteries. I know it sounds creepy, but I love looking at all the names and pretending to talk to them. It's also normally very quiet, so it's a great place to think and wonder around.

"Hey, Rini. Oi. Earth to Cat. Turn your music down." I turned to face Mommy. I smiled sweetly at her and waited for her to speak. She sighed at me, but chuckled a bit at my face. "Alright," she said getting serious again. "The guys are going to be here in about an hour, this give us time to familiarize ourselves with the area." I feel like a ninja. "Familiarize myself with the area." I'm funny.

"First things first, let's get our stuff into our rooms. The owner lives in the-" she paused as though she was trying to think of the right word. "Smaller house. Along with the driver. By the way, thank you so much for driving us out here-Jongmin?" the guy that I just now noticed was standing by the bus smiled and bow/nodded slightly. I raised my hand like I was at school-just to be funny. Mommy smiled jokingly and "picked me".

"Can I go explore the cemetery?" Suzie groaned. I turned to her with a questionable look.

"Obviously you would want to go to the cemetery first. I don't know why you like them so much. They've got dead people in the ground. I'd rather chat on facebook if it's alright with you. In fact, that's what I will be doing now. Bu-bye." She half waved, then grabbed her 3 bags from the bus. Why she needed 3 bags I do not know. I have all my stuff in my one duffle bag. It's black with cute little purple music notes sewn to it. Mimi giggled quietly, while Mommy half glared at Suzie for interrupting. She didn't raise her hand. Bad Suzie bad. I smiled at the scene and waited for my answer.

"oh, right yes. Sure you can, just put your bag in your room first. Speaking of which, the owner, as I said, lives right next door and said he was going to be helping us set-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Mommy was cut off by a shriek. I whipped my head around to see Suzie run out of the house. When did she go inside anyway? Unimportant right now. What is important is why did she scream?

"Chan, what's wrong? What happened?" Mommy asked frantically. Suzie was panting while trying to clam herself down. She wasn't doing very well so I helped. I wacked her arm. She cried out and grabbed it.

"Rini! What was that for?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" she blinked before she took a few more breathes. She turned to stare at the house. Then pointed to the door.

"There's a ghost in there!" all three of us blinked at her. A ghost? In the house? COOL! I grinned and started walking towards the front door. "Gah! Rini! What do you think you're doing!" Suzie shrieked as she grabbed me and pulled me back. I looked up at her and pouted.

"I wanna see the ghost." I said blankly. I could see Mimi was frowning at our behavior. She looked at the house, then back at Mommy who shared a look with her.

"Now Chan, do you think maybe you saw wrong?" Suzie released me and whipped around to stare appalled at Mommy. I noticed Jongmin, the bus driver, was trying not to laugh at us. I raised an eye brow in question.

"Sang-hee! How can you think I would lie! I know what I saw! It was a ghost! You can go look and see for yourself! It was…in the…" she faded off as she heard chuckling that quickly turned into a chortle that then turned in to a full cackle. She turned around to see Jongmin, the bus driver, literally "laughing his ass off." I grinned at his laughter and was tempted to laugh as well, but didn't. Suzie was glaring at him as though she wanted to kill him, which, knowing her, she was probably already planning how to hide the body. "what's so funny?" she hissed out. The poor guy took a full 3 minutes before he could stop laughing. He whipped his eyes and grinned at us.

"The "ghost" I think you are talking about is my uncle. Dongmin. The owner you were talking about earlier. He's old, so he probably looks like a ghost to someone who had never met him before." I held back my laugh as Mimi and Mommy chuckled a bit at Suzie's airheaded-ness. Jongmin smiled kindly in understanding. "It's alright, but we better go make sure he didn't have a heart attack." I like this guy already. I grinned as he walked past me and bounded up next to him. He sent me a side smile and I returned it. We walked up the 3 steps onto the medium sized porch. He held the door open for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him again. I turned my attention to the house. The den was huge! Well not huge, but it was big enough to fit at least 30 people comfortable. It was decorated very nicely. It almost looked like a hotel, but without the reception desk. I saw Suzie's bags lying on the floor to my left. In the doorway behind them was a tall pale figure. He wore a light gray suit and was staring at the bags as though they had moved and he was trying to catch them moving again. I grinned at him and cleared my throat. His head shot up, and then he winced. I giggled at his old man-ness.

"Reun-sshi, this is my uncle Dongmin." Jongmin's voice made me turn to him and nod, then smile back at Dongmin. I turned back to Jongmin after a minute.

"You know you can call me Rini." He returned my smile and nodded. The old man before me blinked before he smiled at me and suddenly gained about 50 years of life energy back.

"OH! Well! Forgive my lack of manners! Welcome, welcome. I'm terribly sorry, but it appears that your friend is much more frightful than you are I see." He smiled at me with that old man twinkle in his eye. I grinned back and nodded. He cleared his throat as the others entered. Suzie was very tense, but the other two only seemed mildly more alert that usual. When Mommy spotted Dongmin she paused before bursting into laughter. I continued to grin as I saw Mimi had mimicked Mommy and was also cackling away. Suzie fumed at them, completely ignoring the fact that the "ghost" was standing right in front of her.

"Stop laughing. It's not my fault he looks so scary." The laughter died down quickly. I raised an eye brow at her. We all shared a look before we turned to gaze at Dongmin. He simply smiled at us kindly, but somehow energetically. I was very confused by this. Old man + hyper=…something broken? Oh well. His shoulders shook gently as he chuckled a bit himself. I continued smiling while the rest all looked confused.

"It's quite alright. I do hope I didn't scare you too much. I would hate for you to not enjoy this chance to stay in this house. So I do, formally welcome you to my home. I am Dongmin, and I am the owner as you know. I will be living in the side house with my two nephews who are helping to bring yourselves and our other guests." I blinked at his hotel-register voice. I noticed that the other girls were mildly miffed as well. Dongmin clasped his hands together in a dismissive fashion. "Well then, I can assume that you are all quite tired from your journey? Jongmin, why don't you help these young ladies with their bags and I will make arrangements for dinner.-eh, oh. Yes?" I had raised my hand again.

"Mommy said I could go walk around the cemetery." I said in a sweet child like voice. He blinked and smiled, and then nodded in understanding. He turned to Jongmin.

"You can bring her things to her room, yes?" Jongmin nodded and took my bag from me while still holding one of Suzie's bags. Mimi gave me a see-you-later wave, while Suzie was too busy trying to carry her remaining 2 bags. Mommy was holding one of her bags while a slightly larger one rested beside her. She was giving me a warning stare. I smiled innocently.

"Rini. Now listen. Don't destroy anything. Don't follow anyone. And be back in one hour. Can I trust you to do that?" I grinned widely and nodded frantically before rushing out the door. I'll bet she sighed when I left. Oh how I love being me.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing I did once I was outside was to turn my music up. I changed the playlist to "Asian lovers." this is my playlist for all my Asian music. Since English is my first language I have a bunch of English songs. As well as a few Spanish and other random languages. My point, _Heartbreaker_ by G-Dragon was blaring in my speakers. I love this song.

_Nado eodiseo kkullijin anheo  
Ajik sseulmanhan geol jukji anhasseo  
Neohana ttaemune manggajin mom  
Sarajin kkum motchatneun mam  
Neol wihaeseoramyeon I han mom nallyeo  
Niga inneun gosimyeon dallyeo  
Hajiman geudaen naege annyeong tto annyeong_

I began walking towards the cemetery. The beat of the music made me feel like dancing even more that I did before. It started as a small bounce in my step, then lead to a form of dancing and walking at the same time. _  
_

Neon naega shiltago  
Iyuga mwonyago  
Jasininneun nipyojeongi modeungeol malhaejwo seulpeugehae  
Geuraedo jotago  
Gihoereul dallaedo  
Hanbeon doraseon nimoseup chagaun geu nunbichi shireoyo

No no  
You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji  
You're my heart heart heart heart heart breaker no way no way

Naega neol tteonagandaedo (ay)  
Naneun jeongmal gandago (ay)  
Jalsanabojago (ay) (lovers and haters)  
Jigeutjigeutjigeutae ppigeutppigeutppigeutae  
Naesarangui bigeuge no way

I stopped my dancing to see that I was in front of the cemetery. The song was still playing in the background. The sign read _Ling Xi Cemetery. _I think it said Ling Xi. My mandarin is not very good, but I know enough to find my way around a small town. Ling Xi must be some famous person's name or something. I pushed the old gate open and continued my dance/walk.

Now might be a good time to say that it is very cold. November 30, 2009. It is cold and only then did I realized that I was not properly dressed for cold weather. We had heaters on the bus, so I didn't need a big hoodie. A simple black t-shirt over a purple long sleeve hooded shirt was enough. At least I've got some warm black jeans and purple high top converse or else I might get really cold.

I decided to ignore the cold and continue dancing to my music. _Sorry, Sorry Answer_ by Super Junior came on so I felt like walking more than dancing. (For once) I took this time to read some of the tomb stones. Well I would, if I could read them. These characters were much more faded then the sign, so they were more difficult to make out. Hey, I said I could read, but only well enough to get around a small town.

Speaking of small town, I thought I saw just that, on the other side of the cemetery. I began walking calmly until the song changed to _.GO._ by SHINee. I grinned and started to jog to the beat. By the time the song had ended I was on the other side of the cemetery. I found a gate similar to the one I had entered through. It creaked when I pushed it open. Creepy.

At this point, I wasn't paying attention to what song was playing because it was more back ground music. Just outside of the cemetery were a few trees scattered around. I followed the small path-like road that lead to a couple of buildings. Most of them looked like portable buildings like the ones they make for certain schools when they run out of room in the regular buildings.

They were all small, and looked like they had aged a few years, but still looked relatively clean. I could see 2 people standing in front of one building talking. It was two men in working clothes, as if they were going to paint a room. I saw a few other men and women walking around, some were holding bags with who-knows-what inside, and others were standing around idly. I noticed that most of the people here didn't have very much technology like cell phones or iPods. So maybe they wouldn't know who the Phayrees or Super Junior was.

As I walked through the town I saw some of them staring at me. I smiled sweetly. Oddly they returned it and continued on with what they were doing. Wow. When I first saw them I thought maybe they would stare or glare at this random girl walking into their town, but then I realized, it's a town, lots of random people walk thru every day. Sometimes I don't think very well. Oh well.

I continued exploring the town smiled at everyone there. At one point I saw 3 children run out of a building, a boy was chasing two others. I smiled at their laughter. when I looked forward to see where to go, I almost died laughing. Seriously? They have one in the middle of nowhere? That. Is. Awesome.

Costa Coffee. There is a Costa Coffee on the other side of the cemetery across the street from the house we'll be staying at for who knows how long. I grinned wildly as I skipped merrily up to the door and walked in. Perfect. It looked exactly like any other. I walked up to the counter and pulled my head phones down to my neck. I smiled at the cashier. He blinked at me for a second before he smiled back.

"how can I help you?" I blinked. He was speaking mandarin and I understood the entire sentence. I took a moment to think of a response and settled with the first one that came to mind.

"Can you speak Korean?" I asked in the best mandarin. The cashier smiled and nodded. I let out a relieved sigh. "Good. My mandarin is horrible." I said in Korean. The cashier chuckled a bit.

"Actually, it was good." He said in a heavily accented voice. "So, how can I help you?" he asked again, this time in Korean. I didn't look at the menu because I couldn't be bothered to try to read the characters.

"Um. Do you have chocolate crème frescotas?" Again, he smiled and nodded, and then turned and began working on my order. I took this time to look around the quiet café. The usual chairs and tables were scattered around. There was a guy sitting in the corner reading a book with a coffee on the table. The do-it-yourself table was to my right. I walked over and grabbed a straw. When I had walked the 4 steps back I saw a cup sitting on the counter.

The cashier looked almost like a child waiting to go to the Zoo on his birthday. I guess they don't get very many costumers. I took out my wallet from my messenger bag. After trying to figure out which currency I was supposed to use, I finally paid and took my frescota with me to sit near the window.

I took a sip and enjoyed the delicious chocolate flavor. I pulled my head phones back over my ears. Blue Tomorrow was playing again. I just can't get rid of that song. Oh well, I love it. It was very relaxing. I changed the setting so that it would repeat the same song. And then my mind began to wander.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Henry P.O.V.

It felt like the bus had been driving for days. Everyone was tired and wanted to get off of the bus. I had my head leaning against the glass of the window, staring almost hopelessly out at the fast moving scenery.

Ryeowook was in the seat next to me reading a book. On the other side of the isle, Zhou Mi was sleeping. Donghae was in the seat behind me listening to music. Siwon and Hangeng were in the last row mumbling to each other about something. Kyuhyun was in the same row as them asleep as well.

I let out a soft sigh as I thought of the reason why we were on this stupid bus. It's all my fault. Even though the others keep telling me it isn't I still know that it is. I don't know why no one like me in being part of Super Junior M, but every time I go on stage, even though some fans are cheering, I can still fell those anti-fans wishing I could disappear. That is why we are being sent to this "resort."

I felt some one nudge my arm. I looked over to see Ryeowook giving me a worried look. I gave him a small smile to tell him that I'm okay. He smiled back and returned to reading his book. I returned to staring out the window.

I noticed that we were now driving through some kind of town or village. I saw a few people walking around doing their daily errands, and some little kids running around playing games. Then, out of nowhere, I see a Costa Coffee. Was it really there? That was so random. As we drove past I burst out laughing.

Ryeowook whipped his head around to stare at me, and I could see that my laughing had woken up Zhou Mi. I looked up to see Donghae was leaning over the seat to look at me, and behind him Siwon and Hangeng were standing up to try to see me. I bit my lip to stop laughing. I looked back at Ryeowook who had an eye brow raised.

"What happened?" Zhou Mi asked in mandarin. I shook my head and apologized for waking him up.

"Nothing." I replied, and gave everyone a reassuring smile. They looked at me suspiciously, but nodded and returned to what they were doing, except for Kyuhyun who I think was still asleep. Glad my random outburst didn't bother everyone.

"Henli." Ryeowook whispered my name. I looked back at him confusedly. "You ok?" he said with shaky mandarin. I smiled slightly to reassure him and nodded. He smiled back and went back to reading his book. I turned back to the window.

I hate when they worry about me. It's nice to know that they care, but they make me feel like a little child who needs to be constantly watched because he might be kidnapped or taught something wrong. They are probably also worried because they know I blame myself for us being sent here.

We drove past a cemetery. I blinked when I saw it. I hadn't been expecting to see a cemetery. That was random, but not random enough to make me laugh. I don't even know why I laughed. It wasn't that funny. I guess my body was telling my mind to stop worrying. No one is going to know us out here, this is rural china, and Super Junior M doesn't exist to them here. My mouth twitched into a small smile as I saw we were approaching what looked like a mansion. There was another bus in front of it. Didn't Hangeng say that we were going to be staying with another music group from SM entertainment too? I don't think I was really paying attention when he was talking. I need to remember to do that more often.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rini P.O.V.

"DADDY!" I yelped out in English. I froze and glanced around. The only other person in the café was the cashier. He was staring at me puzzled, and mildly worried. My mouth twitched into an apologetic smile. I waved my hand assuring him that it was nothing. When he nodded and went back to his work, I quickly and frantically dug my phone out of my bag. I dialed the oh-so-familiar number and waited as the phone rang.

"'ello?" Came my dad's British accent. Even though he grew up in Texas, he still kept a British accent. I have a British accent and a more American accent, I use one depending on who I am talking to. Since my father is British he loves hearing his daughter speak his "native tongue."

"'ello dad." I replied back in British English. I held the phone at arm's length.

"ROBYN! ROBYN! OH! MY LI'L GIRL! YOU FINALLY CALLED! KIMI! KIMI! IT'S ROBYN!" I cautiously held the phone to my ear. I heard my mom in the background telling my dad that I've probably gone deaf. My dad replied that I'm a Saxon, I can never go deaf. Oh how I love my family. And oh how I miss them. I smiled sadly as I listened to my mom scolding my dad.

"Daddy?" I asked in a child like voice.

"Yes, love?" he asked as though he had forgotten I was there. I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Well, we're here. And I found a Costa Coffee of all things. You believe that? Costa Coffee! How wicked can one village get?" I added a small giggle at the end of my sentence. I heard him chuckle on the other side as he calmed down from his hyper panic attack.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've not lost your Brit. side." I giggled in response. "So how is everything? You said you've made it? Was there any trouble? Are you settled? Are the frescotas any good?" I burst in to giggles at the last question.

"Daddy." I said in my slight whiny voice. "I've just arrived. There was no trouble, but I'm unsure if we are settled because I left as soon as we arrived. I wanted to explore. They've got a cemetery here! Just like granddads!" I heard him hum as I talked. "And yes, the frescotas are quite delicious." He chuckled. I heard my mom's voice calling in the background.

"Oh, yes. I assume you'd like a chat with your mum?" I nodded, and then remembered I was talking on the phone.

"Yes, please. Love you daddy." I replied.

"I love you too, sweat 'art." I heard shuffling and then my mother's kind voice echoed through my ear.

"Konbanwa musume." (Good morning daughter) She spoke in Japanese. I smiled at the chance to practice my Japanese.

"It's late afternoon here." I replied in a joking manor. "I should be going back soon. They said dinner should be ready in an hour." I heard her sigh in a way that made me think she was smiling.

"And you are ruining your dinner with coffee." We shared a laugh. "I just want to say, be careful daughter." I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "I know you are careful, but I want to say it. You are, are you not?" I smiled.

"Yes mother. I am careful. Is Damien there?" I asked in English.

"Yes. And he is excited to talk to you." She replied back in English too. "I love you daughter." She spoke in Japanese again.

"I love you mother." For some reason, when my mother and I speak Japanese to each we are always formal. Mostly it's just respectful. I heard more shuffling, and then my brother's loud cheerful voice.

"HI ROBYN!" I forgot to move the phone so I was temporarily dizzy from the sudden loudness. "Robyn?" he asked since I hadn't replied yet.

"My god child your voice is loud." I heard him giggle childishly. Well he is nine. I couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, how is my little mini me?" I continued speaking English since he prefers English. He giggled again at my nickname for him. He is my mini me because he looks exactly like me, but boy version.

"I'm good. But it's really quiet here." I let out a fake gasp.

"And how can that be with you there?" he giggle again, but it seemed more forced.

"Onee-chan," he asked in Japanese. He only calls me big sister in Japanese when he is serious. My good mood stopped and I listened intently.

"Onee-chan, when are you coming home?" he asked in broken Japanese. He can speak and read it, but it still sounds slightly broken. My heart ached at the sound of his voice. He sounded so lost, but I couldn't do anything. I'm stuck here. In china. I sighed. I wanted to go home, but I also wanted to stay and share my music. I felt my eyes grow wet. No, don't cry. I sniffed slightly.

"Gomenasai otouto," I whispered in Japanese. "I've got to stay here. I want the world to know my music, and this is the only way I know how." I said in a calm voice. I heard Damien sniffle and it broke my heart again. I couldn't cry. I'm not allowed to cry anyway.

"But, when can you come home?" I sighed again so it would sound like I was tired.

"I'm sorry Damien, but I don't know. Maybe you can get Mom and Dad to bring you over for one of our concerts or something? Maybe as a Christmas present? How's that sound?" I heard him gasp and let out a gleeful sound. I smiled at the noise. "Oi. Mieny. I've got to go eat dinner now." He quickly calmed down.

"Alright. I'll see you later! Love bye!" I think I could actually HEAR his smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, love bye." I replied in a much calmer tone. The line went dead. I continued holding the phone to my ear. I'm not sure how long I waited, but finally I shut my phone and placed it back in my bag. I let out a large sigh and stared at my bag that was lying in my lap.

I looked up to find a clock and noticed it had been about an hour. I let out one more sigh and smiled at nothing. I slide my bag across my shoulder again and tossed my frescota in the trash. As I walked past the cashier I smiled and paused.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." I said with a smile. He grinned back. I glanced at his name tag and saw it said Nai. "Nai. That's a nice name. Do you work here every day?" I asked with my usual smile. He blinked, then nodded and grinned back at me. Before I turned to walk out the door I smiled once more and said, "I'm Rini, and like I said, I'll be back." I then winked and left. I can only imagine what his face was like.

My, my Rini. What's with this sudden attitude? I'll tell you what's up with my attitude. I'm sad, so I get really hyper and mischievous when I get sad. Oh no, the guys should be there by now. This is their first impression of me? Oh this won't be good.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My walk through the cemetery was still themed by Blue Tomorrow. For some reason that song just sounds so nice right now. Occasionally, when it was appropriate with the music, I would do a little twirl like a ballerina. I paused when I reached the gate of the cemetery again. I turned and stared up at the sign. After a moment I smiled and bowed respectfully.

I then turned and continued on my way back to the mansion on a farm. (M.O.A.F.) I love nicknames. If you didn't know, I nicknamed all of my group. I even gave nicknames to Super Junior. Well, before I learned what their real names were I had to try to identify who they were, and the names just stuck.

The walk from the cemetery gate to the driveway of the mansion only took 5 minutes. I saw the other bus was already there. Oh boy. I skipped the rest of the way up to the front door. I slid my headphones down without turning down the volume so I could still listen. I opened the door and was greeted by many, many eyes staring at me.

I stood there, in the door way, staring at the-let me count-7-14-20-24 eyes staring at me. I blinked at them. They blinked back. I scanned the eye balls until I found the ever so familiar ones that had been glaring at me only an hour before. I grinned and ran up to the body that was attached to the eyes.

"MOMMY! I'M BACK!" I exclaimed as I clutched her center. My sudden outburst woke her from her trance and caused her to hug me back but then, unfortunately for me, pull back stare warningly. I blinked and purposefully ignored the other people in the room.

"Rini." She whispered in a warning voice.

"Yes?" I asked in my blissfully ignorant voice. She raised an eye brow at me, and then turned me around to face the 8 people I had yet to physically meet. I blinked at them. OH! HEY! I know them! Well, I know 7 of them. The other guy looks kind of like Jongmin. I let my grin take over my face as I waved at "leader." (Yes I will explain all of my nicknames for them. Later.) He stared at my happy expression, then waved back half heartedly.

"Sorry guys. This is Reun Lee or Rini as she likes to be called. Sorry if her excited attitude scares you. I'm not sure why she's so hyper all of a sudden." Mommy's voice made me stop waving, and then turn around to face her, while still grinning wildly.

"Two words. COSTA. COFFEE!" I exclaimed happily. Her eyes widened and I heard Suzie groan. "Can you believe they have _Costa Coffee? _That is so random! In the middle of nowhere!" Mommy slapped her forehead in embarrassment. Suzie came over to me and laughed, she was trying to cover up my randomness. It's not my fault that I'm hyper. I blame my brother and the coffee.

"Ignore her. Next time we just need to remember not to let her wonder off by herself." She turned and glanced pointedly at Mommy. I watched Mommy look up at her and frown.

"Why are you mad at me?" Suzie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Because, _you_ are the one who let her wonder around." Mommy frowned even more and shook her head. I glanced at Mimi to see her with her face in her hand trying to hide from embarrassment. I also glanced at the guys who were staring at us, trying to figure out what was going on. I smiled at them.

"Sorry. Me being hyper is not normal-not really. Normally I'm quiet. My hyper is annoying them. Sorry." I whispered bowing slightly. Mommy and Suzie stopped glaring at each other when I spoke. "And by the way, Hi." I said waving a bit, but much less enthusiastic this time. Most of the guys kept on blinking at me, but one of them, bow tie, smiled at me.

"That's alright; we have to deal with Donghae. Every day. We haven't introduced ourselves to you yet. I'm Kyuhyun." I smiled at him. By the time he introduced himself, the others had stopped their constant blinking and introduced themselves as well.

"Sorry. I'm Hangeng." Leader spoke. Yes, you get to know what their names are.

"Siwon." Slant-y brows said with a smile and a small bow.

"Hello! I'm Donghae." Flirt grinned and waved much like I did.

"Zhou Mi." Razor cut smiled. His nose makes me smile. Yes I am quite aware of my randomness. I'm hyper. It's what happens when I think of sad things. The point!

"Ryeowook." High-pitch/Spanish man spoke in a soft voice, but was still loud enough to hear. I turned to look at the last member because he hadn't said anything yet. He didn't say anything for a while. I smiled at him and waited patiently for him to speak. He seemed nervous for some reason. Poor li'l Violin.

"H-Henry." He whispered. Boy he better be glad that I have good hearing or else I wouldn't have heard that. Some of the guys glanced at their younger member in slight concern, but then faced forward again. I grinned at them.

"Thanks for introducing yourselves, but I already know who you guys are so…yah." This time when I spoke I was much more calm and pretty mellow. I realized after I spoke that there was a long pause. I glanced around confused. Why was it so quiet? I turned around to look at Mommy, who turned to look at Dongmin, who I just noticed was still in the room. He cleared his throat and all attention was turned to him.

"Well, then, now that we are all acquainted, why don't- hum? Yes Rini-ssi?" I had raised my hand and waited patiently.

"What about your other nephew?" I asked innocently. Realization struck his face and he smiled at me.

"Oh yes. Tongmin. Well, now that we are all familiar with each other, why don't we have some supper yes?" I grinned and nodded and skipped merrily towards him. I stopped when I was at his side to wait for everyone else to shuffle towards us.

The dining room had an elegant feel without being too expensive looking. The table was huge, like most of the house I think, and luckily fit all 14 people that were currently in the room. The seating arrangement can only be described in a list, so…

At the head of the table was Dongmin, to his left was Tongmin, and to his right was Jongmin. After Jongmin, the order was as follows.

Suzie, Mimi, me, Mommy, Slant-y brows, and Leader at the other end of the table. On the other side of him were Razor Cut, Violin, Flirt, Bow Tie, High Pitch, and then Tongmin. You know, I'll say that one more time, but this time using real names.

Staring from Jongmin, Chan-Souk, Eun-mi, "Reun," Sang-hee, Siwon, Hangeng, Zhou Mi, Henry, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and then Tongmin. Was that better? Don't worry, you'll learn their names. I noticed that I was sitting across from Donghae. He is the "hyper" one of the group.

Dinner was silent. There was an air of awkwardness that no one seemed to know what to do about. The food was simple fried rice with various meats. I only ate 4 bites of rice before the silence was too much. Even with my music softly playing from the headphones on my neck. I let out a silent sigh and turned my music down slightly more.

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking. The three owners looked as though they were enjoying the silence. However, everyone else was just too occupied with their food. Then I looked at Donghae across from me. He was jittery and seemed to like the silence as much as I did. I grinned as an idea formed in my head.

I extended my leg as far as it would go and managed to brush his knee. He froze, and then glanced around until he met my eyes. I smiled and pointed under the table. His face showed confusion as I disappeared under the table. A few seconds later, his legs were replaced with his face, still confused. I grinned. I held my index finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He blinked, and then nodded unsurely.

"This is boring." I whispered while grinning. He shuffled around so now he was sitting cross legged in front of me with his arms crossed. He nodded in agreement. I continued grinning. "Let's make it more interesting shall we?" he raised an eye brow. Yes it was dark under the table, but there was plenty of lights in the room give us enough light to see.

"How do you do that?" my grin flashed into something that could resemble an evil smirk, but then quickly returned to my happy grin. I held my finger to my lips again and shuffled behind him. I pointed to myself, then his chair, then him, then my chair. It took him a minute, but then he grinned wildly and nodded. I pulled myself up on his chair and saw him appear in my chair.

Part one of get rid of the awkward silence: complete. On to part two.

I made eye contact with Donghae and winked. He grinned and winked back then began eating his-previously my-food. I was still hungry, so I began eating as well. The anticipation of the groups' reactions made the silence more bearable for me. I made sure to count, one minute, two minutes….8 full minutes 45 seconds later someone finally noticed.

"Wah!" Came a cry from my left followed by the sound of a chair falling backwards and a body flipping over. I only had time to see shoes fly past and tumble backwards. I hid my grin and plastered on a clueless expression as I turned around to see Henry laying in a heap beside his chair. I heard some of the other gasp, while others made a confused sound. I tilted my head to the side as Henry sat up and stared at me bewildered.

"What's wrong Henry-oppa?" I asked using very formal Korean that made me seem even more innocent. Henry blinked at me as though he were trying to decipher what I had said. He furrowed his eye brows and let his jaw hang open slightly. I blinked innocently again. At that moment a loud hearty laugh erupted from across the table. I turned and saw that Donghae was clutching his sides.

Mommy and Mimi both stared at him in shock and confusion. Suzie was looking back and forth between Donghae and me suspiciously. Zhou Mi, Hangeng, and Siwon were staring at Henry worriedly, completely ignoring the fact that Donghae and I had switched places. Ryeowook looked around like a deer in the head lights, and then stared at Henry with concern. Kyuhyun glanced at everyone, stared at Donghae cackling away, and then chuckled.

Dongmin, Tongmin and Jongmin stopped eating as well to watch the scene before them. When I met Dongmin's eye I grinned and he let out a laugh. Whoever wasn't already laughing stared at those who were, trying to figure out what was happening. I grinned and turned back to Henry who had yet to get up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked innocently. He stared at me again, then shook his head and sat the chair up. "Something surprise you Henry-oppa?" I asked while blinking. He sat back down in the chair and again tried to "decipher" my language. I tilted my head and smiled sweetly. He stared at me confused.

"Henli. You are alright?" that was mandarin, from Hangeng. Oh right, Korean isn't Henry's first language. He probably _was _trying to decipher what I was saying. Donghae, Dongmin and Kyuhyun had now stopped laughing, since it didn't help, and were all staring at Henry, like everyone else. I noticed he was uncomfortable under all of the stares.

I glanced around the table. Zhou Mi, Hangeng and Siwon were trying to figure out what was wrong with Henry. Mommy and Mimi were eyeing me suspiciously. Suzie was watching me carefully. Donghae was still smiling, but seemed slightly concerned about Henry. The three owners where glancing around with a shared smile like they knew something no one else did. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were glancing at each other, and then turned to stare at me and Henry. When I looked back at Henry I saw he was trying to hid. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable; I just wanted to get rid of the awkward. I poked his shoulder and almost smiled when he jumped and blinked at me like a lost animal.

"Sorry. I do not like quiet. I like talk and funny." I said in my weird little mandarin. Henry still stared at me, but this time seemed to understand more easily what I was saying. The side of his mouth twitched upward into a small smile. I turned to look and Mommy who was giving me the "explain what you've done now" look. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. I saw Donghae looking jumpy so I made him switch places with me to see what would happen. I didn't mean to make Henry fall." I paused and gave everyone a very guilty look. I looked down at my lap for a second. Then looked up at Donghae to see him grinning slightly. This caused me to grin as well. "But come on. It was funny wasn't it?" I asked glancing around.

"It was indeed." Dongmin commented, catching everyone's attention. "It was very nice what you did to overcome the silence, but next time, why not just strike up a conversation?" my grin fell slightly, but then returned full force. I turned to Donghae.

"Hey, didn't you fall out of your chair at one point or another?" Donghae began laughing at himself.

"Yeah, but it was funnier when Ryeowook fell walking _up _stairs." This caused everyone on chuckle, or giggle. Ryeowook blushed and looked embarrassed. Suzie giggled extra loudly then added her own comment.

"Tripping while walking up stairs takes skill though." Mommy scoffed jokingly.

"You only say that because you _always_ fall going up stairs." Another round of laughter. Suzie pouted, but laughed anyway.

Mission to get rid of awkward silence: SUCCESS!

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dinner continued much more casually as everyone exchanged stories of past times when we either fell or tripped, or did something funny. Neither Henry, nor his outburst was mentioned. The feeling of awkwardness had passed and had yet to come up again. When dinner was finished, everyone was still talking and laughing. When the grandfather clock on the far end of the room chimed 8'oclock, everyone realized how tired we were.

"Well then, you all must be exhausted. My nephews and I will clean. You all should go up to bed. Good night." Everyone silently agreed and trudged up the stairs. Mommy pulled the girls into her room for a good night prayer together.

See, this is the one thing I really like about Mommy. She is VERY Christian. Sometimes it gets annoying, but that's just part of her being leader. She makes us pray every night, whether we are actually together or not. You'd be surprised how many random calls I've gotten in the middle of the night. But, we're all going to heaven so I can't complain.

"_As we lay ourselves to sleep, _

_We pray, oh Lord, our souls you keep,_

_Let angels guide us through the night,_

_And keep us safe till morning light."_

We all held hands as Mommy spoke her night time prayer. It's actually a really famous prayer, but there are lots of versions of it. My mum back home used to say her own version of it too. But that's beside the point. It was bed time and I was tired, but, of course, Mommy had to say one more thing.

"Well, this has been…a…interesting day." We all smiled a bit. "The bus ride, the ghost." Suzie glared a bit while Mimi and I just smiled. "Meeting Super Junior, Rini having a hyper attack." She scolded jokingly. I pretended to pout, but then smiled again. Mommy clapped her hands together conclusively. "Time for bed. Good night everyone. Try to wake up early for breakfast."

We all said goodnight, then proceeded to our designated rooms. The thing about this house is that it's huge. Like I said before when I was looking at it from outside, it is huge. It's even bigger on the inside. It's got 15 bedrooms even though we only need 11. This means we don't have to share rooms. Unfortunately, this means I don't get to share a room. That could be a problem.

I'm not sure why, but I can always sleep better if I have someone else with me. It might be because ever since my brother was born, I would sleep with him so he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. Even when he was old enough to sleep by himself we would always curl up in my bed. I guess we both felt safe. Since I came to Asia, I've been "camping out" with Suzie, we are closer than you think. Tonight is going to be different though. Mommy wants me to at least try to sleep in my own room. Yes I know it's childish, but I fit the part!

As I walked down the long hallway to my room I stared straight ahead, lost in my own little world. The lyrics to Blue Tomorrow were playing over and over in my head. That's my "song of the day" today. I changed and got ready for bed. I plugged my IPod into the charger/speakers and set Blue Tomorrow on repeat.

I told you I have to have music, constantly. I don't know why, but if I can't hear some sort of music or even feel it, then my brain searches it out as some sort of mild distraction. It's an A.D.D. thing. Yes I have A.D.D. Why do you think I always say this so fast? My brain seems scattered when really it's just faster than everyone else.

My lullaby for tonight was Blue Tomorrow because it had been my theme song for basically the whole day. I quietly sang along as I pulled the covers up to my neck. My bed in this room must have been made for 2 people because it had four pillows. Two pillows each. This meant that I could make my little nest. I was completely surrounded by pillows while also clinging to one. I was actually quite cozy.

**12:35am **

Those annoying numbers were staring at me. Mocking me. Yes I know it's late you stupid clock. It's been about 3 and a half hours and I have yet to fall asleep. I was getting fed up with just laying there so I did the only thing I could think of. Get up.

My room seemed to boring so I decided I would go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. I didn't want to wake Suzie up yet because she needed her "beauty sleep" but that's fine with me. I'll wait till maybe 3 or 4 before I wake her up. I don't need that much sleep.

When I walked down the hall to the kitchen I noticed that the light was already on. What's this? Someone else can't sleep? Well, at least now I'll have someone to talk to. But who would be up right now? I don't think any of my girls have trouble sleeping, so it must be one of the guys.

When I opened the door I was shocked to find a blob of grey with some brown thrown in curled up in the corner surrounded by Lychee. I stared at it wide eyed. I stood there blinking for at least 5 minutes before my brain fully registered. Hey, don't rush me when I'm sleepy.

"Henry-isshi?" I mumbled. It felt weird using and English name with the Korean suffix. Immediately after I spoke Henry's head shot up, but unfortunately, the cabinet was right behind him so there was a loud bang, followed by a low groan of pain. I suppressed a giggle as I flitted over to him to see if he was ok.

"Henry-isshi? Are you alright?" I asked in my ever so innocent Korean voice. He rubbed the back of his head, and then stared up at me like I had cat ears and a tail. I smiled at his face. "Would it be easier for your brain to register if I spoke in English?" I questioned while using my pure British accent that I normally reserve for just my dad. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, then confusion covered his features.

"Wait, you can speak fluent English?" I grinned. Finally some English. I missed those Latin based vowels. I slid down the cabinet to sit beside him.

"Of course silly. My dad's a Brit." I said this time dropping my proper English accent and using my more American accent. Henry jerked away from me with slight shock at my change in voice. I grinned a slightly devious grin. Hey, I'm only sweet little Asian girl in Asian languages. In English I'm hard core rocker chick with a dab of innocence. Well, that's how my friend back home described me.

Henry was staring at me as if trying to find something to say. I could tell he was having trouble thinking. One, it's the middle of the night. Two, he's sitting in the kitchen during the middle of the night. Three, he's covered in a very delicious fruit in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Poor baby probably couldn't sleep either. But I wonder why?

"So, can't sleep either?" I asked getting to the point. He looked down guiltily as though not being able to sleep is his fault. "Oi. Don't have that face." He glanced up at me. "No reason to feel guilty if you can't sleep. Now, making a mess in the kitchen, that be something that must be fixed." I said while trying to make a joke. It must have worked because he glanced around and smiled slightly. I raised my arms above my head and cheered. "WOOT! Mission cheer up emo kid: success! Haha." I continued to laugh in hopes of making him laugh too. I hate it when people are sad for no reason, then again, he might have a reason.

"So, what'cha doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?" I asked the oh-so important question. He looked down again. I frowned slightly but devised a brilliant plan. I reached over and stole one of his lychee. I nibbled on it as his head shot up to stare at me like I was eating part of his soul. I blinked and took it out of my mouth and placed it back in the tray. "Okay then. Henry plus lychee equals no touchy, got it." I said while saluting an invisible person. Henry blinked at me, then gave me another guilty look and offered me my lychee back. It's got my saliva on it, it's mine!

"Sorry." Came his voice as I yoinked my tasty treat back and continued to nibble. I smiled in content. "I guess I-… well, I can't sleep. I guess I'm just grumpy. No reason why." I paused mid-nibble and raised an eye brow at him. He stared back at me like a lost puppy.

"Aw. Don't look at me like that!" I exclaimed quietly. Some people were still asleep. "If you look sad like than then I'll have to hug you! And you're covered in Lychee juice." I said gesturing to his grey pajama shirt soaked in Lychee juice. "What's up with that anyway?" his face dropped to a frown. I tilted my head to the side, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I've been found covered in chocolate ice cream in the middle of the night so I shouldn't judge." Finally, he laughed. I joined his laughter with a hint of success to it. We sat enjoying the now comfortable silence, but you know me and silence. Yeah.

"So Henry." I said again to get his attention. He turned and looked at me with a curious expression. "Are you going to tell me why you can't sleep? Or do you wanna play the rhyming game?" He winced when I mentioned that his still being awake, but then let out a soft chuckle when I mentioned my favorite ice breaker. I smiled at him.

"Well, how do we play the rhyming game?" I grinned.

"Every last word has to sound the same." He raised an eye brow, and then grinned as well.

"But that sounds kind of lame." I swatted my hand dismissively.

"I disagree with your claim." He paused.

"…OH! Hey I forgot your name." I pretended to pout.

"So much for my fame." My face broke into a smile so he knew I was only joking. He smiled back.

"Ah…hmm….err…I can't think of anything that rhymes with that." He said with a defeated pout. I only giggled.

"I can, what about a big, fat, fuzzy, black cat?" He smiled back at me again. He really is cute when he smiles. I mean he is so cute when he looks all sad, but I don't know he just looks better when he's smiling. Don't judge me I know you're thinking the same thing as me.

"Hat." Oh, one liner. He's trying to be smart.

"Bat."

"Rat."

"Gnat."

"Fat."

"Scat."

"Mat."

"Sat."

"…drat." I didn't say anything after that. I was staring at the tiles on the floor. I snickered quietly, but tired to hide it. I tried not to, I really did, but as soon as I glanced up at him I burst out laughing. He couldn't hold his laughter either.

"Oh…ho-my gosh. Who says drat? Haha." I managed to cackle out the words. Seriously, it wasn't really that funny, but, well, it was one of those things were you just had to be sitting in the room. You had to be there, physically. Henry and I kept laughing at absolutely nothing. We ended up rolling on the floor, in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, covered in Lychee juice…

Best first night EVER!

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Henry and I had spent 2 whole hours doing nothing but playing silly child games and laughing. Some of those games included my favorites like the rhyming game, eye spy (in the kitchen), and rock-paper-scissors. The last game we played was thumb war. Oh how I love that game. I was beating him, badly.

"Ah! Rini! You're cheating. I know you are." I grinned as I pinned his thumb down for the 6th (hundredth) time. He grunted and let go of my hand before crossing his arms and legs and pouting like a child. I giggled for the billionth time that night. He had turned his back to me so I couldn't see his face, but I can bet it was the cutest little childish pout. I grinned as I scotched closer. I leaned my hands on his shoulder then rested my chin on my hands. I used my pouty apology voice to cheer him up.

"I sawy Henie. You win on vio-win. Dat make you fee-ow bett-ow?" He tried to keep his face pouty, but when he glanced up at my face he broke into a grin. He nudged me so that I had to sit back on my tail bone, cross-legged, leaning back on my arms. He continued to smile, which I obviously returned full force.

"How about I play some? Then maybe both of us can go to sleep." I grinned and nodded furiously, and then rubbed my neck from the wipe lash. I never learn. When he stood up I saw just how much Lychee was on his shirt.

"Whoa. Did you make a slip-n-slide out of Lychee or something?" I asked half joking half serious. That's what it looked like. He looked down and noticed the mess me had made. When he raised his head again he gave me an apologetic look. I smiled and acted like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it. I know I would have done something similar if you hadn't already been in the kitchen. You just beat me to it." I sighed before laughing, which he joined happily. "c'mon, let's get this place cleaned up before someone wakes up. Then we can work on your shirt." I began tidying up the discarded fruits on the floor with a damp rag. He crouched down again to help me. When the floor was nice and clean I stood up again and laughed at his shirt. He pouted slightly.

"Well, what about your shirt?" I stopped my laughter abruptly and looked down. Without me even knowing it, I had gotten some drops of juice on my purple spaghetti strap. NO! Oh come on! This is one of my favorite pajama shirts! I quickly rushed over to the sink and grabbed the discarded rag. I began to furiously try to rub out the now dreaded Lychee juice. It was only funny when it was on him.

A laugh made me slow my scrubbing until I had stopped completely. I glare-pouted at the boy who was currently laughing out loud. Literally. He was clinging to the counter he was laughing so hard. I tried to keep my face angry but when he finally managed to suppress his laughter long enough to make eye contact with me, my face broke and we both burst into laughter. I forgot about my shirt being ruined and the nine other people asleep upstairs. All I could think about was me and Henry covered in Lychee juice. To think about it, it doesn't seem funny, but to be in the room, it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ha…oh." He said trying to stop laughing. We finally calmed down enough for both of us to let out a sigh. During our laugh attack we had both managed to slide back down to the floor. He was sitting in our previous corner next to the fridge while I was leaning against the cabinet under the sink. With another sigh it stood looked down at my shirt. It was soaking wet.

"It's a good thing I sleep in jog bras or this would be awkward." I mumbled out loud. This caught Henry's attention. He stared at me for a second, looked down, then quickly looked away trying to hide his blush, but I saw it anyway. I giggled at his child-like face, causing him to glance back at me then turn away again. So cute. I grinned as I walked over to him with the rag. When I was standing right in front of him I slide my hip to the side and crossed my arms. "We really need to fix that shirt of yours. It's starting to really bug me." He glanced up at my face and after a minute grinned as well. I extended on hand to help him stand up which he accepted. I then began to rub the rag on his shirt. He jumped back at first, and then let me continue trying to clean.

"Thanks…" He whispered as he held the bottom of the shirt out to cause more tension in the material. I smiled and continued trying to soak the juice out. After a couple of minutes and a completely soaked t-shirt later I stepped back satisfied with the stainless shirt. Unfortunately, it was winter, and wet shirts are a bad thing, even inside of a heated house. Henry began to shake slightly. Since I only spilled a couple drops, I didn't feel cold, but poor Henry must have been freezing.

"Oh no. Sorry." I apologized quickly. He glanced up at me with a small smile. His arms were crossed slightly and I could see he was trying to act like he wasn't cold, but I know better. He let out a small yawn as I placed my arm across his back in a friendly gesture so I could one: try to keep him warm, and two: lead him out of the room so he could change. "C'mon then, let's get you changed." He nodded while still trying to not look cold. He continued to shiver slightly as we walked up the stairs and down the hall. "Which one is your room?" I asked.

He began walking to my room, stopped, and then walking into the room beside it. I smiled when I realized our rooms were beside each other. When we were in his room I ushered him over to the bed. He sat down and continued to shake, putting less effort into not acting cold. I looked around and saw, what I assumed was his, suitcase lying at the end of the bed. I knelt down next to it and began untying the top. Did he not unpack yet?

"T-s. Ok-Kay. I c-can get it-t." He mumbled as he stood up and knelt next to the suitcase. His teeth didn't chatter much, but it was so obvious that he was freezing. I wondered how he could be so cold from just the wet shirt. He opened the duffle bag and began pulling out a few clothes. Two jackets and some pants, but no shirt. He paused when he pulled out another pair of pants. It looked like he was getting sleepy. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, Henry, take off your shirt." His head whipped up to stare at me. He blinked a few times trying to register what I said. "If your shirt is wet, you need to take it off. If you are not wet anymore, you won't feel cold." I spoke slowly because it looked like he was going to pass out.

He seemed to think about this for a second before tugging his shirt over his head. My god he was pale. I blinked at his pale skin before shaking my head and taking the shirt from him. I hung it on a chair, and then knelt back down to find a shirt. I found a black long sleeve shirt that looked warm enough. Henry sat cross legged beside me with no shirt on, waiting for me to give him one. He was half curled up with his hands wrapped around his shoulders. I quickly tugged the shirt over his head. He didn't move. I frowned slightly. I had to pull his arms away from his body and pull them through each arm of the shirt.

"There, that's better right?" I asked as I gently shook his shoulders. His body shivered one last time before he looked at my face and gave a small grateful smile.

"Thanks." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"I guess all Henrys are the same." He stared up at me puzzled. I smiled as I leant against the bed and sat more comfortably.

"There's this little kid that lives down the street from my house back home. His name's Henry. He's the cutest thing, besides my brother of course." I laughed slightly. "He had a habit of getting in trouble-mostly with food, so I guess I'm used to having to clean up after guys." We both chuckled a bit at that. "And there's my little brother too, so I have mastered the art of cleaning before parents get home." I smiled sadly at the memories of my family back home. Oh how I miss them. Henry must have noticed my slight sadness because he nudged my arm. I looked up at him blankly.

"Hey. Do you still want me to play something? Or are you tired enough to sleep?" I almost laughed at my answer but managed to keep a straight face.

"I can't sleep alone." He stared at me wide eyed. I shrugged again. "Don't worry about it. I can go for another few days or so before I'll go camp out with Suzie. Again, because of my little brother, I can't sleep unless someone else is in the room. Not really sure why, but anyway. To answer your question, if you aren't tired, I'd love to hear some violin." I said with a smile.

He grinned and stood up to go find his famous instrument. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled out his violin. I glanced at the clock on his side table. It was already 3 o'clock! I stared at it for a few seconds before Henry hit a string. I swirled around to see he was balancing it on his shoulder. I smiled up at him trying to ignore what time it was. He really needs sleep, so I'll only let him play one song, and then make him go to bed.

"What song do you want me to play?" I paused to think. We couldn't play anything loud, but a lullaby might put me to sleep. Oh well.

"Can you play tears? I saw a video of you on YouTube and liked the way it sounded on violin."I asked with my head tilted to the side. I had always loved that song and the video on YouTube just made me like it even more. He nodded his head and played a quick note or two in order to make sure it was tuned. Then he played.

The sweet somber melody that filled the room immediately made my entire body feel numb with bliss. I've always loved listening to the sound of the violin, but preferred to play flute. I leaned back slightly with a smile on my face as I listened to his fingers dance across the strings. With each note, my heart drummed with it.

This song always reminded me of home. My smiled lost some shine when I thought of my home. Mom, Dad, Damien, all my friends from schools, well, the ones that liked me anyway. The music faded into the background, but never stopped. My mind wondered to my life at school. Why was I thinking of this now? It must have been this song. One of my friends played this song for me. The day I found out I was leaving.

_*Flash back*_

"_Hey Rini! I just learned a new song." Joey, my favorite Aussy. And the best violin player in the world. At least, that's what I always told him. I looked up at him from backing up my school bag. This was my last day at regular school, and then I would be leaving to train under SME. I was so excited, when I saw Joey, I was suddenly sad, but I still did my best to smile. _

"_Hey Joey. What new song?" I asked with a mildly curious voice. Back home I wasn't the sweet little girl that everyone knew me as in Asia. Back home I was the short girl with a temper that obsessed over music. He grinned at me. _

"_Come to the music room. I want to play it for you." He said while grabbing my wrist and half dragging me to the famed music room where I often went during lunch time to practice any given instrument. We arrived and he sat me down on the chair behind the drums, then he pulled out his violin. I sat and listened to the song. When he finished, he bowed and looked at me expectantly. I grinned and clapped. _

"_That was beautiful Joey."He bowed again, and then walked up to me. He had a sad smile._

"_I want you to think of me every time you hear that song. Kay? Just cuz you are going away to train to become a superstar doesn't mean you get to forget about me." He told me while looking at me with sad brown puppy dog eyes. I smiled up at him and stood. He was still taller than me. _

"_Ok. I promise. That'll be our best friend song." He grinned and nodded. There was a soft tension that began building. To avoid it I immediately added. "But did you have to pick such a sad song?" I said with a chuckle which caused us both to laugh lightly. _

_We'll always be best friends Joey. _

_*end flashback*_

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke finding myself lying down tucked underneath the covers of some unknown bed. I don't remember ever going to bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and let out a cute yawn. My eyes were a little damp, probably from crying in my sleep. I'm strange like that; the only time I cry is when I'm asleep. I hugged myself slightly, thinking back on the memory. That was the last day I saw Joey because the very next day I left for Korea. I thought I would be training in one of the American sections, but I wasn't.

I haven't talked to him for 2 years. It's actually been two whole years since I've been home. Luckily, my family got to come visit me on holidays, but I haven't seen anyone else from my past life since that day. I stared at the bed covers in front of me. It took me that long to realize I was in someone else's bed. And it took another 3 minutes before my brain processed enough to realize whose bed I was in. I tried to jump out of the bed but ended up on the floor.

I heard a second thump on the floor and stared at the ceiling confusedly. To the extent of my knowledge it was just me in the room. I slowly untangled myself from the covers and sat up. On the opposite side of the bed a mop of dark reddish-brown hair rose up at the exact same time I did. I stared at its eyes for a full minute before I realized I was staring at Henry!

"Henry? What are you doing on the floor?" I asked as I sat up fully and rested my elbows on the bed. He blinked at me, and then sat in a similar position opposite to me.

"Well, you fell asleep on my bed." He paused to look down before continuing. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I just slept on the chair." He mumbled the last part as he gestured to the small couch in the room that had some blankets and pillows scattered around it. My eyes softened from the confused stare, until I realized I had stolen his bed. That means that no one is in my bed. My eyes widened.

"Ho-cra-anbarries." His head shot up to meet my scared face. I quickly rushed to stand up and sprint to the door. "Sorry. Gotta get to bed." I hissed in a quick whisper before twisting around to run into my room. I had to get into my bed before Mommy came in to wake me up. What would she think if she found me in Henry's room? I shook my head as I dove under the covers.

I lay there with my heart beating a mile a minute. After about 5 minutes my heart quieted down and I heard the sound of Blue Tomorrow emitting from my iPod. I took a deep breath to let the music calm me. I listened to their voices and began breathing normally. I pulled the covers down from my face and stared at the wall in front of me. I'm not sure how long I stared at it, but at some point I finally glanced at the clock.

**8:47am**

I stared at it until the seven changed into an eight. Wow my brain was slow. I blinked before I sat up and looked at the door. It was almost nine in the morning. If it was almost nine in the morning, shouldn't I be eating breakfast right now? I frowned slightly, and pulled the covers off. Why was I freaking out again? There really was no reason for me to be scared.

The events of the night before filled my mind. I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs. Henry couldn't sleep either, so we hung out. We had to change his shirt, which then lead to him playing the violin. Oh. That must have been when I fell asleep. I felt guilty about falling asleep during his song. I had asked him to play and I fell asleep. What kind of friend does that?

I sighed as I stood up from the bed and walked over to my duffle bag. I might as well get dressed. If Mommy comes in then I'll just say I woke up early. I pulled out an orange long sleeve shirt and stared at the material. I don't have any orange shirts. Oh right, I stole this from Suzie, right. I pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans quietly showered and then quickly changed. I glanced at my mirror and ran a hand through my short poufy hair.

I smiled slightly as I plastered on my sweet innocent smiled and opened the door. Before I could take 2 steps I rammed into something hard that smashed my nose. I stepped back and stared up at the wall that had appeared in my doorway. I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

"Donghae-isshi?" I asked completely confused, but already in my Korean mode. He grinned at me before shrugging.

"Dongmin asked me to wake everyone. I'm the only one that was awake," he trailed of slightly to pause. "Can you wake the girls?" I tilted my head to the side pretending to still be confused.

"You can't wake them?" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-um. They are girls. I don't want to be the one to wake them." I pouted slightly. He noticed this and quickly tried to change the subject. "Not that there is anything wrong with them. I just know that girls get mad when a guy wakes them up." He said quickly. I frowned slightly, pretending to be upset.

"But, I'm a girl. You were going to wake me up." His eyes widened for a second before he started to act very nervous. I love messing with people in the morning. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking. I crossed my arms and tilted my hip to the side while rising and eye brow. "Yes?" He tried to think of something to say.

"Um. Well, yesterday you were fun, but not like girly fun. Like one of the guy's fun, I don't know, you- I thought. I don't know-I. um." His head dropped shamefully. I grinned and returned to my sweet little girl pose. I giggled to catch his attention.

"That's ok Donghae-isshi. I was only joking." I said with a wide smile. He let out a sigh and laughed. I pushed him out of the way slightly and closed my door. "Well then, you better go wake up the _boys_." I commanded while facing the other way. I heard him mumbled a yes then turn to go to Henry's door. I walked to the next door over to Mommy's room.

How did he even know which room was mine anyway? Did he just know? Oh well. I wonder why Mommy and everyone weren't awake yet. Shrugged to myself as I slowly pushed the door open. Her room was exactly like mine, but had her stuff in it. I tip toed over to her sleeping form on the bed. I leaned down until I was only a few inches from her face. I took a deep breath.

"MOMMY!" I shrieked. She jumped up from the bed and fell to the floor. I stood proudly as she glared up at me. I grinned at her. "Job done. Next room." I announced before I skipped out of the room quickly before she could try to attack me in anyway. Next was Mimi.

Exactly like how I snuck into Mommy's room, I very stealthily crept through the door. I heard a thump from down the hall and some muffled yelling. Donghae must have woken up someone else too. I grinned as I tip-toed to Mimi's bed. I saw she was still asleep as well. Wow, normally she would be one of the first ones to wake up. I decided to be nicer to Mimi, she knows things. I gently knelt beside her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Ne. Mimi, get up." I whispered to her. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes and staring at me. She smiled and nodded that she was awake and I could leave. I grinned and skipped out of the room. I stood outside of the door for a moment before and glanced at the next room. Suzie's room. That was scary. I paused before walking over to the door. I heard yelling from down the hall and saw Donghae flying out of the room. I tilted my head to the side as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Siwon-isshi not like mornings?" I asked. He glanced up at my and grinned. He shook his head.

"Not really. He just doesn't like me in his room." He pouted slightly. "He thinks I am going to break something." He sighed, but then shrugged. "Oh well. Zhou Mi is next." Matching my movements he stood in front of said man's door. I sighed before turning the door handle and almost crawling into the room. I left the door wide open; Suzie is scary in the morning.

The room was already decorated with all her favorite posters and decorations. I took a moment to gawk at how quickly she managed to fix the room. I looked around until I saw the bed and almost jumped. She was curled up into a ball, at the bottom of the bed. I stifled a giggle, and she says I'm weird. I quietly stepped towards the bed. I stared at her sleeping form. In one swift movement I clutched the sheets and yanked her off the bed and onto the floor, then bolted out the door.

In the corner of my eye I caught Donghae stepping out of another room. Without thinking much I dashed for him and dove into his stomach. He had been mid-step, so luckily we didn't fall. I nuzzled into his stomach, and then twisted around so that I was hiding behind him. He stood in the hall completely clueless. He tensed up suddenly, but I didn't move from my hiding spot.

"Where is that little monster?"Suzie's voice bellowed thru the hall. I felt Donghae shrug. Suzie let out a loud annoyed sigh and stomped back into her room to get ready. I let out a sigh of relief as I slid down the back of Donghae's body and rested on the floor. Said boy tilted his head to the side to look down at me as I stared up at him. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it's the only way to wake her up." I said with a mild shrug. He blinked, and then laughed at me. I pretended to pout as he moved away from me. Because I was leaning against the back of his legs, I ended up falling backwards and hitting my head on the floor. "Itai." I whined. Apparently this was the funniest thing the tall Korean boy had ever seen because, while in my stupor of pain, I saw him double over in laughter. I glared up at him. He calmed down enough to see my glare and quickly helped me stand. I continued my now minor glare. He did help me up; he is mildly forgiven for that.

"Heh. Mianhae. But it was funny." I held my glare for another few seconds before it broke into a soft chuckle. He sighed in relief and continued his chuckle. The door behind me opened and I turned to face the chubby cheeked boy behind it. I smiled at him, hoping he would ignore my outburst in the morning. He glanced at me, then at Donghae, back at me, then turned and walked down the stairs. Ha? I wanted him to ignore what I did, not ignore me completely! I realized I had been glaring at Henry's back when Donghae waved his hand in my face. I grabbed it so it would stop moving. Wow he has soft hands.

"Do you know what's wrong with Henry?" I asked. I figured that there had to be some really good explanation as to why he couldn't sleep, and that could also explain why he was being somewhat moody so early in the morning. Forget the fact that I woke up in his bed and royally freaked him out first thing in the morning. Thank you.

Donghae looked to the side, then to the stairs where Henry was crawling down. I frowned at the apparently touchy subject. Seriously, what is wrong with these people? Something really bad happen that I should know about? Maybe something I shouldn't? I stared at Donghae, still waiting for my answer. He looked at me, and then glanced at the ground. He rubbed his neck nervously as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Well. You know Super Junior M is a sub group of Super Junior right?" I nodded for him to continue. "Well. Henli and Zhou Mi are both guest members. Some of the fans don't like them very much. From what I heard they are more ok with Zhou Mi, but Henli has more of the Anti-fans. It's really sad. That's why SM send us here so we could be out of the way for a while and take a break-Where you going?"

I had heard all I needed to hear. I quickly jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Henry looking through the fridge. His back was facing me and he looked very preoccupied with trying to find the last of the Lychee. I quietly snuck up behind him and stood about half a foot away. He sighed and gave up on looking through the fridge. He closed the door and leant his head against the top.

"Aw. Somebody needs a hu-ug!" I exclaimed in English. I wrapped my arms around his waist and before he could react, I had successfully hugged him. He tried to jump, but I was holding him too tightly. He lifted his arm to look down at me. I shifted and tilted my head to look up at him and grinned, then snuggled into his back. He stayed frozen for a minute before lowering his arm and just standing there with me attached to his back. It was actually quite comfortable for me. I grinned and let go. He slowly turned around to face me. I continued to smile at him sweetly, not creepily, until finally his lips twitched into a small smile. I squealed slightly and clapped. "Yay!" He raised an eye brow at me, but then let out a small _almost _chuckle. Not quite.

"Heh. Why are you so hyper in the morning?" He asked me randomly. I tilted my head to the side innocently.

"Why are you so bothered by the jealous insecure teens that have no life and will probably all die alone and unloved because they are too high maintenance for any guy to really like them anyway?" Smooth Rini, REAL smooth. He stared at me wide eyed and I stared back curiously. He frowned and looked to the ground like he was a shamed of something. "Henry. Seriously, if that is why you are being so emo, that's a stupid reason." His head jerked up to stare at me. I nodded to emphasize my words.

"Why be bothered by them? Yeah they can be cruel or whatever, but that's their problem, if they don't like what you do then they don't have to watch. You came here to make music right? And that's what you are doing. If they don't like it's not your fault cuz you're just doing what you are supposed to." After my little speech I shrugged and look up at his eyes to see him staring at me intrigued. I smiled sweetly. I searched through the fridge and found some left over lychee from the night before. I presented the box to Henry with a smile.

"Here, this should fix all your problems. It seemed to work last time." He blinked between me and the box. I could tell it was very tempting. I saw the debate whether to just take the box and agree that I was right, or ignore the box and miss out on the sweet Lychee goodness. "C'mon Henry. I know you waaant toooo." I taunted in a sing-song voice. He took a breath, and then accepted the box. Woot! Point for Rini. He smiled happily. I grinned back at him. "And remember, you are here on vacation. You don't need to be worried about other people. Have some fun like we did last night." No pun intended for you readers. I don't think Henry quite registered what I said, so you don't need to comment.

"Time to have fun…" He mumbled more to himself than to me. My plan seemed to be working.

Operation: Cheer Up Emo Kid-Phase One= COMPLETE!

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My plan was working perfectly. I don't think I told the readers this, but when I saw Henry acting all sad the first day…which was yesterday, I devised a plan to cheer him up. That explains all of the wacky encounters… Okay fine, it was just luck that I kept catching him, but still, it makes me sound more heroic if I say I planned it. Back to my plan; the first part was complete. I had convinced him that he should have fun. At least I thought I convinced him to have fun, apparently I had also convinced him to completely ignore the rules of the house as well.

"Time to have some fun?" I repeated in an excited voice. He looked down at the box and opened it. He looked back at me and his entire mood changed. Suddenly he was no longer the sad little emo kid. Now he was a devious little child holding a box of schemes. I blinked and took a step back in surprise. He grinned at me and shoved 3 Lychee berries into his mouth. Wow, he really was a chipmunk. Before I could react he shoved a berry in my face and then ran out of the room. The part that went into my mouth almost choked me but I managed to swallow it.

At that exact moment, 4 people walked into the room. I blinked because I had almost choked and registered who was now in the room. Donghae was grinning at me, Mimi and mommy were looking at me suspiciously and Kyuhyun completely ignored me and went for the food in the fridge. Donghae walked up to me and tilted his head to the side with his smile now replaced by a curious face.

"Eh, Rini. Have you seen Henli? I thought he came downstairs before you." I stared up at him, and then registered what he was saying. Henry had transformed from emo kid to hyper active child, tried to choke me then ran away. I suddenly glared at Donghae. Well, I didn't mean to, but I thought of Henry while looking at Donghae. I turned around and fumed at the hallway Henry had disappeared down.

"HENRY!" I yelled and bolted down the hall to find him. I didn't really care what the others thought, at that moment I just wanted to find Henry and get my revenge. Now don't be discouraged. I didn't plan on hurting him in anyway, no. I actually thought of this as a game. It wasn't how I originally planned to play but I was determined to have fun. I jogged out into the entry way and saw a plant wiggling. I stalked over to the wiggly plant and grinned when I saw my prey crouched over munching on Lychee, already covered in juice. I giggled at the mess he was making.

Unfortunately, he heard me and shot up and turned around. His entire front was covered in Lychee juice. I burst into laughter and forgot that I was supposed to pretend to be mad at him. He pouted at me which only made me laugh more. I saw him grin evilly and quickly stifled my laughter just in time to have a Lychee berry tossed at my face. Obviously it splattered and dripped on the floor. Thanks to my quick reflexes I closed my eyes before it hit me. I heard him cackle from behind my blindness. I wiped my face and glared playfully.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, violin boy." I threatened. He only laughed. I used the left over Lychee as ammo and wacked him in the side of the head. I then laughed as he rubbed his head. He was no longer laughing. I grinned cheekily. He glared playfully. "Oh, what are you gunna do?" I mocked. He grinned again and took the last remaining Lychee out of the box. I took as step back as my eyes widened. "No. Oh no. No. Don't you dare-AH!" He threw the berries, but I ducked. The berries missed my head and hit something behind me. I froze in my crouched position. I saw Henry staring wide eyed and trembling with fear.

"HENLIIII!" Someone shouted. It was too loud for me to tell who it was. I slowly turned around and saw Siwon with Lychee splattered all over his face. He was glaring at Henry like he was about to kill him. He had his hand raised like he was going to get my attention, but it now formed into a fist. I laughed nervously, and then felt behind me for Henry's hand.

"Oh! Good Morning Siwon-oppa! How are we this fine, beautiful, forgiving morning that God has given us?" I asked, trying to hit his weak spot. If you didn't know this before, I actually know a lot about the Super Junior members. For example, Siwon is extremely religious. I had distracted him long enough to grab Henry's hand, and as soon as I had a tight hold on in, I quickly sprinted up the stairs, dragging Henry upstairs with me. By some miracle I managed to direct us to my room. When I spun around to close the door I flung Henry towards the bed. I slid down the back of the door and sighed.

"Ow." I heard Henry mumble. I looked up and tried to stifle my laugh, but I couldn't. I burst into hysterical laughter. Poor Henry must have tripped when I tossed him into the room because he had landed upside down with his back against the bed, feet sticking up in the air with his arms sprawled on the floor above-below his head. He whined when I kept laughing. "…Rini?" He suddenly asked. I slowly stopped laughing when I noticed he hadn't moved. I raised an eye brow. He pouted and looked away embarrassed. "…I'm stuck…" He whispered pathetically. I grinned and laughed again. He pouted at my sudden lack of concern.

"Oh, Henry, You're so cute." I mumbled mostly to myself as I walked over and nudged his side. He slowly rolled to the side and lay on his stomach. He let out an annoyed snort but didn't move. I tilted my head to the side and knelt in front of him. I waited for him to get up, but it was taking too long so I poked his head. He lifted his head to look up at me. After a minute of blank staring we burst in to laughter, and I have no idea why. He sat up cross legged and stared at me. I let out a sigh leant against my bed. After a moment of comfortable silence, I had to end it. I hate silence. "Oh hey. Why don't I play a song for you? Since you played one for my on the violin, I'll play something on my flute." I announced.

"Should I fall asleep?" He asked in a mock angry voice. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was past midnight and you played a lullaby!" I defended. He gave me a sideways smile that looked incredibly adorable.

"If I played anything else it would have woken everyone else up. And you are the one that asked me to play tears." He said matter-of-factly. I bit the inside of my cheek and waved hand like I was playing the piano in the air. He raised an eyebrow at my unfamiliar gesture.

"Nyah. You're mean." His eyebrow rose higher and he nodded his head to my hand. I looked at it but didn't stop. "Right, Princess hands. It's sort of an inside joke." I twisted my hand to look at my palm, and then stopped moving my fingers. "So should I play a song?" He shrugged so I got my flute out. "What song do you want me to play?" I asked as I stood in front of my bed. He moved to sit on the edge and shrugged again. I sighed, and then placed my finger on my chin in thought. "Oh I know." I whispered as I got in the ready position. I took a breath and began playing tears, flute version.

As I played, I forgot there was anyone else in the room. I let the air flow from my lungs to my flute, and then felt the music travel around the room and bury me in a cocoon of notes. The soft high pitch soothed me even when I wasn't stressed. Everything faded away as the melody flowed through my body. When I finished the song I dropped my hand and clutched my flute. I looked at the ground for a second, and then glanced up to see Henry staring at me with wide eyes. I grinned sheepishly and dug my heel in to the floor like a shy child.

"I know it sounds…weird on flute… But you played it so- well I thought…Yeah….." I trailed off as I was suddenly shy about playing music. He continued to stare at me which made me feel nervous. I swayed back and forth for a few seconds before he shuttered and grinned. I started to grin back and he began clapping happily. I took a quick bow and smiled.

"Wow. That was great Rini. I only heard that song on violin. Wow." He praised. I grinned.

"Thank you!" I tilted my head to the side with a cute face. There was a pause. He looked around then focused on me.

"Now what do you want to do?" I pouted when I couldn't think of anything. I placed my index finger to my chin in thought. Then an idea occurred to me.

"Oh! Let's go mess with people!" He tilted his head to the side. "Like I did to Donghae this morning." I explained further. He seemed more confused. I blinked and though about what I said. Oh that sounds wrong. "No, no, no. not like that. I messed with his head." I paused then tried to explain again. "Let's go yell at each other in English like we are still fighting. It'll be funny to see their faces." Something finally clicked in his brain.

"Oh! Right. Yeah that does sound fun." We both grinned and started walking to the door, after I put my flute away of course. At the top of the stairs Henry suddenly stopped. "Oh wait. Siwon knows English." I pouted and thought for a minute.

"You wouldn't happen to speak Japanese would you?" Henry shook his head. "Spanish?" he blinked and shook his head again. I stomped my foot in comical frustration. Henry stifled his laughter.

"I speak French." I look him blankly.

"No." I said simply. He frowned. Then an idea occurred to me. "Does he know fluent English or must you speak clearly to him?" I asked putting on my British accent. It was harder to understand if you didn't speak fluent English. Henry grinned.

"That'll work, don't cha think 'eh?" I pursed my lips to try to not laugh. But come on! He used a full on CANADIAN accent. Coming out of a Chinese boy's mouth, you would have laughed too. I burst into tearful laughter. I clutched my ribs with one hand and extended my other hand towards Henry. I heard a pouty humph.

"It's not that funny." He said in his regular "less-Canadian" English. I burst into another fit of laughter. I have no idea why it was so funny, but it just was! I heard him sigh as I continued to stumble around the top of the staircase. "Rini." He called out as I began to calm down. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Seriously, it's not that funny." I looked up at Henry to see him pouting. I smirked at him and pinched his cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that love. But it was." I replied going full out British. I shuffled my foot but forgot we were next to the stairs. By accident I stepped back to catch myself, but began falling backwards instead. I reached out for Henry and saw his eyes widen in fear.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chan-Souk's P.O.V.

I should have expected my wakeup call from this morning, but as usual, I underestimated Rini's annoyance potential. Don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but she can just get so annoying! I didn't even think it were possible for someone to be so annoying. After I got over the essential shock of being woken up I decided I would get dressed.

I searched though my closet and found a cute light blue winter dress that came to my thighs and some white tights. I grabbed my favorite long-sleeve white shrug and jumped into the shower. Not literally of course. I turned on the hot water and enjoyed a nice long almost scolding hot shower. The bathroom was full of steam when I stepped out to blow dry my hair. When my hair was done I got dress and checked myself over in the mirror.

"Oh hello gorgeous!" I greeted my reflection. Not to sound full of myself but my Gucci I am cute! I spent a couple minutes checking myself out and when I was satisfied with my look I decided to walk downstairs to see who else was awake. Just as I opened the door I saw Rini pulling Henli into her room down the hall. It didn't look like they saw me staring wide eyed at them so I decided to ignore it as one of Rini's mischievous antics. I let out an annoyed sigh as I walked towards the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw what looked like pieces of fruit on the floor.

I let out another annoyed sigh. That child always leaves behind such a mess. Well, it wasn't my job to clean it up so why should I be bothered by it. I know that I always seem like a spoiled brat but I can't help the way I was raised. I'm just used to being the center of attention. If my looks aren't enough to keep people interested then my amazing singing skill defiantly keep the attention on me. I can't facts.

"G-good morning Chan-Souk-isshi." I turned to see Ryeowook had walked down the stairs after me and was walking towards me. Or was he walking to the kitchen behind me? I'll just pretend he was walking to me. After all, I am Lee Chansouk. Who wouldn't want to talk to me? I smiled sweetly at the pretty boy who seemed mildly shy this morning.

"Oh Good morning Ryeowook-oppa!" I chirped happily. He smiled back bashfully then blinked and looked mildly shocked.

"Eh? Oppa? Really? I'm older than you?" he questioned. My smiled was replaced by a thoughtful look.

"Well, when were you born?" He thought a minute then replied in a hurry.

"June 21st, 1987." I giggled at his slow answer and saw him blush. This caused me to giggle again. "S-so I'm older?" He half-stuttered. I giggled yet again and nodded. He continued to blush lightly and look away. "So when is y-your birthday?" Oh he almost didn't stutter that time. I continued to smile when I answered.

"September 18th. Same year. That means you are older. You don't mind me calling you Oppa do you?" I asked while tilting my head to the side in an innocent way. Rini isn't the only one who can look sweet and innocent. He shook his head and I giggled again. Giggling is my think alright? Yeah it better be.

"A-are you going to get some breakfast, Chansouk-isshi?" he asked almost randomly. I nodded then pouted.

"But you can just call me Chansouk, or Chan." I replied as we walked towards the kitchen. He nodded and smiled again. His smile is just so cute! It made me giggle again.

"Chan." I heard him mumble to himself. He must have liked the way it sounded because his smile widened which caused me to giggle again. When we walked into the kitchen we were met by the remaining members of the household, excluding Rini and Henli.

Siwon was sitting at the small table as Sanghee washed some kind of juice off his face. Kyuhyun was sitting across from them while eating a sandwich. Eunmi was sitting next to him reading a book while munching on some crackers. Donghae was looking through the fridge. Zhou Mi was talking Hankyung in their secret mandarin language that I will never learn. I still have no idea why we were sent to China when Rini and Mimi are the only ones who can speak Mandarin. I walked over and sat next to Eunmi and waited for her to make me something to eat. Yes I do expect someone else to cook for me. Ryeowook walked in after me.

"Err. Should I make something?" He asked aloud catching everyone's attention. Donghae grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the fridge.

"Hurry! I'm hungry!" He exclaimed. We all laughed at him and waited for him to cook some breakfast.

Eunmi's P.O.V.

Waking up to Rini's face was not something I really expected, but thankfully she was nice enough to wake me up gently. A few minutes after she left I heard Chan's yelling and laughed quietly. After I grabbed some clothes l took a quick shower. My clothes for today were a dark blue form-fitting hoodie and some simple blue jeans. I clipped my bangs to the side and grabbed a book I had been meaning to read. When I stepped out of the room I saw Donghae, Sanghee, and Kyuhyun on their way to the stairs.

"Morning Eunmi. I see Rini missed your room." A mildly stressed looking Sanghee greeted with mild envy in her voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. But she was nice." Sanghee glared at me lightly but let it go. I shrugged it off and began walking down stairs. Donghae bounded beside me.

"Hey. Eunmi-isshi, why don't you ever talk?" I turned to him with a small smile.

"I talk, but only when necessary." I replied and continued walking down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I stopped and waited for Sanghee. I noticed Donghae pouting and Kyuhyun snickering. I raised a silent eye brow at Sanghee but she just waved her hand. I nodded and the four of us walked into the kitchen together. We saw Rini standing in the kitchen almost choking on something. I was immediately suspicious. Kyuhyun went to the fridge, almost ignoring us while Donghae focused on Rini.

"Eh, Rini. Have you seen Henli? I thought he came downstairs before you." My eyes widened slightly when she shouted Henry's name then ran down the hall. I blinked and stared at her. I let out a small sigh and sat down at the small kitchen table to read my book and wait for the others to come down before I ate anything. Sanghee pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. I stifled a giggle and began reading my book. In my peripheral vision I saw Kyuhyun sitting in the chair beside me with a sandwich. A few moments later we heard another yell.

"HENLI!" My head shot up to look at the door as Sanghee ran into the room where the shout came from. I blinked when Donghae and Kyuhyun looked at me for an answer. I shrugged at both of them.

"What happened?" Donghae asked as he stood beside the fridge. I let out a small sigh as I assumed what must have happened.

"Rini most probably influenced Henli to act in some way that angered…" I paused to try to remember the voice. "Siwon-isshi I believe. Siwon-isshi probably assumes Henli is to blame which is why we heard him shout. Sanghee is simply in her mothering mode and wants to make sure no one was hurt." I explained in a simple voice, and then continued to read my book. In the background I heard Donghae whistle.

"Wow Eunmi-isshi. You're smart!" I smiled while not taking my eyes off of the characters in my book. Yes, I am quite smart, but it comes natural. I'm able to analyze a situation and react to it. Not that the rest need to know I can do this. They only need to know that I am quiet. That is how I like it. A moment later Sanghee returned with a very peeved looking Siwon. I looked up when I heard the chair near me being pulled out and saw Siwon covered in, what looks to be, lychee juice. I sniffed the air inconspicuously and nodded to myself. Defiantly lychee juice.

"WHOA hyung! What happened to you?" Kyuhyun exclaimed when he saw Siwon. Siwon grumbled slightly then sighed. Sanghee had already gotten a wet wash cloth and offered to help Siwon wash his face. He nodded to her and replied to Kyuhyun.

"Henli and Rini-isshi," he paused and I smirked at Donghae and Kyuhyun before looking back down at my book with a victorious expression. "I think they were only…playing, but Henli tossed Lychee at my face." I almost smiled but stopped it just in time. Donghae burst into laughter as Kyuhyun snickered again. Sanghee let out a loud sigh and looked down.

"Oh lord help us." I heard her whisper to herself. I tried to ignore the other people in the room and read my book but out of the corner of my eye I see that Kyuhyun has some strawberries on his plate. I place my book down and stare intently at the delicious fruits. This is one thing that I learned from Rini: don't ask, let them offer. It takes a second but Kyuhyun notices me, looks down at the berries and sighs. He pushes his plate towards me and I happily take one and plop it in my mouth with a content smile. I flash him a sweet smile then continue reading my book.

"Hankyung-isshi, is there something wrong with Henli? I noticed yesterday that something seemed amiss almost." Sanghee's voice brought me away from my book once again. This time I noticed two men who were not there before.

"Well, it's a very… difficult situation." He replied while trying to find the right words. He looked lost so I thought I would pipe in my opinion. I spoke while staring at the page.

"Could it have something to do with some of the Korean fans not appreciating him as a member of super junior causing SM to send you here to escape the majority of the drama for now until they accept the fact that you are a temporary subgroup, yet he still blames himself for the negative attention from fans?" There was a pause as I flipped the page.

"WOW! How'd you know so much Eunmi-isshi!" Donghae almost shouted at me. I simply shrugged but didn't look up.

"Oh and you can just call me Eunmi." I said as I flipped another page. Donghae hummed happily and continued to dig through the fridge. I finally managed to block out everyone else and truly get into my book. I even ignored the occasional staring.

Sanghee P.O.V.

My blessing for this morning was Rini's wake up call. Please note my sarcasm. I know I'm supposed to be the oldest, the leader, the most mature, but seriously! Why does Rini always have to cause trouble? I love the girl to death but lord help us when she gets an idea in her little head. I didn't have time to focus on Rini because I had to get ready for the day. I showered and changed into a black long sleeve shirt with a white cross on the chest and some black jeans. I walked out to see Kyuhyun following Donghae to the stairs.

"Morning." I greeted them with a small smile. Kyuhyun returned my smiled but kept walking; he looked hungry. Donghae grinned at me and waved.

"Good morning Sanghee-isshi!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his chipper attitude.

"If you want, you can just call me Sanghee. I don't mind." He grinned back.

"Ah. But you have to call me Oppa!" I smiled and nodded. Before we reached the stairs Eunmi joined our group of morning people. We all walked down together. When I saw Rini in the kitchen I ignored Donghae's oblivious behavior and stared at her with a warning eye. God knows what that child has been up to. I pity poor Henli. I decided to try to ignore her but before I could find some breakfast I heard a deep voice shout. My mother mode kicked in and I ran towards the sound. When I arrived in the entry way I saw Siwon standing there with some kind of berry dripping off his face.

"Oh my goodness. Siwon-oppa. What happened?" He turned to face me and wiped part of his face.

"Henli and Rini-isshi." I sighed before he could explain.

"Oh. Rini was involved. That explains everything. Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." I said as I grabbed his arm to lead him back into the kitchen. I ignored the others in the room and quickly found a washcloth to clean Siwon's face. When Siwon explained what happened I let out a sigh an looked down.

"Oh lord help us." I mumbled a silent prayer. I would need all the help I could get if I were to survive dealing with Rini and trying to prevent her from seriously harming anyone. When I went to wipe the other side of Siwon's face I saw him giving me an odd look. I just smiled shyly and continued to wash the Lychee off. I saw Hankyung and Zhou Mi almost sneak into the kitchen. This reminded me of something I had been meaning to ask their leader.

"Hankyung-isshi, is there something wrong with Henli? I noticed yesterday that something seemed amiss almost." I asked in a concerned voice. Siwon's face was now clean and gorgeous again. NOT that I like his face or anything. Well I do. As Rini would say: The point! Hankyung had trouble explaining so Eunmi jumped on this chance to show off her detective skills. I'm still amazed how she can do that. I noticed that Siwon was staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hm?" I hummed out of reflex. He shook his head and looked at Kyuhyun's food. That's when I noticed I missed a spot on the side of his face. "Oh. I missed some. Let me get that for you." I said, quickly reverting back to mother mode. I continued to wipe his face as Chansouk walked in with Ryeowook. I smiled a greeting to both of them then washed the cloth. When Ryeowook offered to cook everyone breakfast I smiled as sat beside Siwon and waited for breakfast to be served.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Henry's P.O.V.

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud thump that caused me to fall off of my bed-or rather my couch. The first thing I saw in the morning was Rini's confused face. I stared at her and slowly registered everything. I had let her sleep in my bed for no reason what so ever. I bashfully explained to her what had happened the night before and expected her to say something funny like she had last night, but instead she bolted out of the room as if she was scared to be in the room with me. I wouldn't really be surprised. What was with her though? Last night it seemed like we were really good friends but then she does something like that. I sat there on the floor for almost 5 minutes before I got ready for the day.

I trudged out of my room to see Rini and Donghae standing in front of me. I barely looked at them before I ran at a snail's pace to the stairs. For some reason I just didn't feel like I had any energy to do anything else. Did Rini smile at me or was she still smiling from being with Donghae? I should have figured that Donghae would be better friends with her than me. No one EVER wants to be friends with Henli. He's Chinese and doesn't even speak the language. Idiot. It's not my fault I grew up in Canada.

When I hit the bottom step I immediately traveled to the kitchen to try to find some left over lychee. I love lychee and I always feel better after I eat some. I don't know why but it just makes me feel better. Almost like a drug I guess you could say. I stared at the contents of the fridge for a minute before sighed.

Why was I here?

I asked myself. A voice in the back of my head answered in the form of making my stomach growl. I cursed my own brain for answering the wrong way.

I meant why was I in china? Stupid brain!

I yelled in my head. Why was I in china? I know it was for Super Junior M, but why else? Why was I in Super Junior M? Because I wanted to make music. I wanted fans to hear me too. Then why did it feel like no one wanted to hear me? Is it because I can't speak Chinese? Or Korean for that matter. Most of my anti-fan messages were in Korean. Was it because SM originally wanted to add me as a new member of Super Junior? What was wrong with that anyway? Kyuhyun joined almost a year or something like that after the band had already released lots of songs. Why couldn't I just be better at this? All I had to do was just entertain people right? No, I had to make everyone happy. But I can't! I don't know how to make everyone happy when they all hate me to begin with. It's times like this that I wonder why I ever bothered to come to Asia.

My search for lychee had left me empty handed and empty stomach-ed. I closed the fridge and let out a loud depressed sigh. First the world hates me, and then I run out of lychee to make me forget that the world hates me. I was tempted to bash my head against the fridge but stopped myself. That probably wouldn't do any good. Well, actually it might give me a head ache. If I thought about my head ache to much then I might forget about everything else. Hm. There's an idea. Before I could execute my improvised plan someone wrapped their arms around my stomach and almost made my heart explode in surprise. It took me a second to realize Rini had said something. I had to think back to before she grabbed me.

"Aw. Somebody needs a hu-ug." She had used English but it still took me a while to decipher her Rini language. I had raised my arms on instinct of something being wrapped around my middle, but after I realized it was just Rini I dropped my arms. On arm was covering Rini's overlapping wrists and the other was resting awkwardly on her back. She twisted to grin up at me that made me feel like we were still going to be good friends. Maybe she could temporarily replace my lychee drug. It worked last night. In my head I realized how odd that could sound but didn't show it on my face. When Rini let go I almost felt disappointed at the lack of warmth but ignored it and stared at her almost pathetically. She kept staring at me with a happy grin that made me think of a cute little kitten. My mouth twitched when I compared Rini to a cat. She seemed to respond to my miniscule movement and cheered happily. I felt like I should laugh but couldn't quite let myself. After staring at her I just had to ask.

"Heh. Why are you so hyper in the morning?" She tilted her head to the side that made her look even more like a cat. Why was I suddenly seeing her as a cat anyway? She did kind of remind me of a cat now that I thought about it. She didn't let me think about it much because the next thing that came out of her mouth made me feel a mix of surprise and shame.

"Why are you so bothered by the jealous insecure teens that have no life and will probably all die alone and unloved because they are too high maintenance for any guy to really like them anyway?" I was too surprised to do anything at first and just stared at her with wide eyes. My lips dropped into a frown and I looked at the floor, unable to continue to look at her. She was right. I shouldn't be so bothered by my anti fans, but I couldn't really help it. I felt like I was being mean by upsetting that many people. Rini obviously didn't agree with me and continued to talk to me in an inspiring way.

"Henry. Seriously, if that is why you are being so emo, that's a stupid reason."I jerked my head up at her sudden statement. I was being emo? I guess moping around could be considered emo, but it wasn't like I was actually acting emo. Didn't they cut themselves or something? I think there were some kids at my school that explained it one time. The whole physical pain to forget mental pain came to mind. I didn't do that. My stupid brain reminded me of my plan, which Rini had ruined, to bash my head against the fridge. I guess I have been kind of emo. I should probably fix that. Try to be the person I was when I first started touring with Super Junior M.

"Why be bothered by them? Yeah they can be cruel or whatever, but that's their problem, if they don't like what you do then they don't have to watch. You came here to make music right? And that's what you are doing. If they don't like it's not your fault cus you're just doing what you are supposed to." Rini's words made something click in my brain. She was right and I was being stupid. I kept assuming that the world hates me when really it's just a bunch of girls that don't like change. I stared at her almost amazed by her words of improvised wisdom. I watched her curiously as she walked over to the fridge and dug to the back. She pulled out a box of lychee that I know I must have seen at least 4 times but never really saw. I stared at it both amazed and jealous that that I didn't find it first. I became a different person when I was around lychee. Maybe I should try to be that Henry. He seemed to have fun last night. Again with that pun. Rini held the box out to me and I stared at it with an almost instinctive want.

"Here, this should fix all your problems. It seemed to work last time." She smiled as if she didn't know that she was offering me the equivalent of a drug. I stared at the box of juicy goodness. It was very hard for me not to just snatch it away.

"C'mon Henry. I know you waaant toooo." With that last taunt I finally broke and took the box from her. I guess it's time to change my attitude. I smiled happily at her. It's amazing how meeting one person can change you completely.

"And remember, you are here on vacation. You don't need to be worried about other people. Have some fun like we did last night." I held my breath for a second at the invisible pun that had been popping up in my mind all morning. _Last night_. That is always funny. Rini was right. It was time to have some fun.

"Time to have fun…" I mumbled to myself. Rini grinned at my sudden change of attitude.

"Time to have some fun?" She replied. I guess now would be a good time to change into chipmunk mode. I grinned as I looked down at the box. With little thought put into my actions I took out three lychee berries from the box. I stuffed all three in my mouth and grinned at how silly I look. The first step to having a good time is to embarrass yourself to the point where you aren't embarrassed anymore. Now to embarrass the people around you. Rini liked to play games so this should be a fun game right? Before she could say anything I took a berry and stuffed it in her face. It made her look funny, but I ran out of the room before she could attack me. I ran out into the entry way and dived behind a plant. I began munching happily on lychee until Rini shouted my name and made me look out of the plant with caution.

I dropped a lychee into the pant which caused it to shutter, but I didn't see Rini anywhere to see it. I heard a giggle from behind me and jumped up to see Rini standing there smiling at me. She burst into laughter which caused me to pout. I looked down and realized that the front of my shirt was dripping with lychee juice. Great, not again, I'll just have to deal with it because I don't want to change shirts again. My pout only made her laugh more. If she wants to play that way then I'll play that way. I grinned evilly and grabbed some ammo. I threw it at her face because I didn't want to risk her biting my hand. You never know with Rini. It stopped her from laughing. She glared playfully and I grinned victoriously.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, violin boy." She announced but I laughed at her. She wiped off the juice from her face and smacked me in the side of the head. AND IT HURT! I slowly rubbed my head as it throbbed in pain. I glared back at her as she just laughed at me. Again. "Oh, what are you gunna do?" She taunted again. I grinned as I grabbed the last lychee in the box. "No. Oh no. No. Don't you dare-AH" I threw it at her face but she ducked causing the lychee to smash into someone else's face. I stared up at Siwon in fear. He may seem like a perfect gentleman to the public, but as Donghae knows firsthand, if you make Siwon mad he turns into an EVIL MONSTER! Rini distracted him by saying something and grabbing my hand. I barely registered the fact that we ran up the stairs and into a room before I was tossed like a dirty rag onto the floor. I rolled and landed against a hard bed in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ow." I mumbled. It hurt to have a metal bar shoved into your back. Rini was being anything but sympathetic. She took one look at me and burst into laughter. I tried to glare at her but couldn't. Don't ask me why I just couldn't get mad at her. I tried to find some leverage to move but I was in the perfect position to not have just that. I was stuck and the only person that could help me was laughing too hard to do anything. I let out a breath as I still struggled to twist. Fail. I let out a whimper-y whine as she continued to laugh at my expense. I realized that I'd have to get her to actually help me move if I wanted to get out of this predicament.

"…Rini?" I asked a little unsure of how she would react to the fact that I am stuck. It took her a second but she finally calmed down enough to look at me. Again she looked like a curious little cat. Why did it make her look cute? What am I thinking? I can't think she's cute! She's my friend now. Stupid brain-SHUT UP! I pouted and looked away so I wouldn't see her cat-like expression. "…I'm stuck…" I whispered in a voice almost as pathetic as I looked. Rini simply grinned and laughed again. I pouted and tried not to let her see my face, but it was hard since I couldn't move.

"Oh, Henry, You're so cute."

Well brain, what do you think of that huh? My brain died for a second for no reason. Stupid brain. I don't even know why it did that. She nudged my side causing me to finally twist and land on my stomach. My face was now hidden and I felt my chubby cheeks heat up as I tried to melt into the floor. I snorted at my brain for letting the heat rush to my face like it had. Rini probably doesn't even know what she said. She's just being friendly right? Of course she is. We're friends. My brain is over reacting like it did when I thought the world hated me. Alright brain, it's time for you to stop. I'm not going to think about things anymore. Rini poked my head so I looked up at her. I waited a minute before her cat face suddenly looked funny. So I laughed. Luckily both of us were laughing so it looked like we just shared an inside joke. I sat up cross-legged and waited for Rini to do something. She was bound to do something eventually.

"Oh hey. Why don't I play a song for you? Since you played one for my on the violin, I'll play something on my flute." There you go. I looked over at her.

"Should I fall asleep?" I asked while thinking back to her falling asleep during my song. What was up with that anyway? Oh well, not going to think about it.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was past midnight and you played a lullaby!" my mouth formed into a side smile because I knew she was wrong.

"If I played anything else it would have woken everyone else up. And you are the one that asked me to play tears." I declared. I was right and she was wrong. Ha-ha. She replied by motioning with her hand. It looked like she was playing an air piano but I wasn't sure. I raised and eye brow at her strange action.

"Nyah. You're mean." I raised my eye brow higher, still confused by her hand. "Right, Princess hands. It's sort of an inside joke." She twisted her hand to look at her palm but then ignored the action entirely. She asked about playing a song but I only shrugged. She took this as a yes and got her flute out. Again she asked what song I wanted to hear but I shrugged again. I didn't know what she could play so I let her pick. I sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her to play a song.

"Oh. I know." She whispered to herself but I still heard it. After a moment to prepare she held the flute to her lips and began playing tears. I smiled lightly when I heard the high pitch playing the familiar tune. As she played, her entire being was replaced with the music. I never knew she was so passionate about music. The higher pitch of flute gave the song an even more beautiful feel to it. I was amazed by her skill and the connection she had with her flute. It reminded me of a graceful cat serenading the moon, but no one would dare through a shoe at her. When she finished her song I stared at her. How anyone could take a violin song and transfer it to flute so easily I will never know. She suddenly seemed shy, probably from my staring, but I couldn't help it.

"I know it sounds…weird on flute… But you played it so- well I thought…Yeah….." she just stood there as I continued to stare at her. After a minute I realized how badly I was staring and shook my head and grinned. I started to clap as she took a bow. Then I finally found my voice.

"Wow. That was great Rini. I only heard that song on violin. Wow." I praised. She grinned and thanked me with a cute smile. I paused for a second and looked around. "Now what do you want to do?" she pouted when nothing came to mind. She thought for a second before an idea appeared.

"Oh! Let's go mess with people!" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Like I did to Donghae this morning." She did what to Donghae this morning? She must have read my confusion because she quickly explained. "No, no, no. not like that. I messed with his head." In the back of my mind that still sounded wrong but I got what she was trying to say. "Let's go yell at each other in English like we are still fighting. It'll be funny to see their faces." She suggested. That did sound kind of funny.

"Oh! Right. Yeah that does sound fun." On the way to the stairs I suddenly realized something. "Oh wait. Siwon knows English." Not fluently but he knew enough to see that we weren't really mad. Rini pouted at my discovery.

"You wouldn't happen to speak Japanese would you?" I shook my head. "Spanish?" I blinked and shook my head again. Rini stopped her foot which made me laugh, but I stifled it.

"I speak French." I said hopefully. She stared at me with a blank look.

"No." She said simply. I frowned. "Does he know fluent English or must you speak clearly to him?" She suddenly asked in a British accent. I grinned as I realized it was more difficult to understand if you didn't speak it naturally.

"That'll work, don't cha think 'eh?" I asked in my Canadian accent. Yes I can control when I use it too. Apparently it was the funniest thing Rini had ever heard because she scrunched up her face to try and not laugh, but failed. She burst into hysterical laughter (again) at my expense. She clutched her ribs and reached out towards me almost like she was "pointing and laughing." My grin dropped as pouted. I spoke plainly in regular English. "It's not that funny." She burst into more giggles. I sighed as she continued to cackle uncontrollably. "Rini." I called out as I realized she was stumbling around the top of the stairs. She might fall if she wasn't careful. She finally started to calm down. "Seriously, it's not that funny." I pouted. She looked up at me and smirked. I pouted more when she pinched my cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that love. But it was." She replied in British English again. I was about to disagree when she took a step backwards, but there was nothing there to step on. She began falling backwards. My eyes widened as I stared at her reach out to me.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.

~if you want to find out what happens to Rini. I'm not going to post anything until i get 5 Reviews. That is VERY leniant. Conisdering the fact that i had 54 veiws on the first day but NO reviews. Seriously guys. If you want another chapter you better tell me because at this point im tempted to just stop and do something else. thank you.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! It's finaly here! Lucky Chapter 13. Thank you for being patiant with me and sending me so many reviews. (8 reviews) I'm sorry it took me so long. I got my Five reviews that I am so proud of, plus 3 extra. XD Whaaa! Unfortunately some of you didn't give me a name so I can't thank you for your post. I can however reply to those who did give me your name! ^^

_**Rini's Mini Thank You**_

**vskakashi:** My first fan, oh how I love your feed back.

**Alanna of Mars:** Thank you for pointing out one of my favorite parts of my story. ^^ I love inventing people. So much fun.

**YingYangButterfly:** Thank you for enjoying my wacky sense of humor. Not everyone appreaciate a _genieous lak mah sulf! _haha.

**sqwerjk:** Thank you for taking an intrest in my story. I love that you took the time to review. ^^

And now just because I'm feelin all the love I'd like to reply to the reviews that had no name but still meant a lot to me.

_**"This is so cute**_

_**please update!": **_Thank you for reviewing. This chapter's for you!

_**"This is pretty good**_

_**I hope you get 5 reviews soon": **_Thank you for hoping for my story. I now have 8 reviews and it made me do a little dance. (Similar to Rini's but not as graceful) XD

_**"Please don't drop this story**_

_**updateupdateupdate! :)": **_I didn't drop this story. Dropped my laptop maybe... haha. Thank you for being so eager for me to update. And thank you for the smily face. I really enjoyed seeing it. :)

All of your reviews have made me feel so loved so I decided to give you what you've been asking for. Thank you again to all that reviewed and I hope I get your feedback again. So with out any more delay I give you Lucky Chapter 13 of The Violin and The Flute!

* * *

Chapter 13

Rini's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! I reached for Henry with all my might but it was no use. Life had slowed down just like in the movies and I was slowly drifting farther away. My heart pounded in my ears as I tried to open my mouth to scream but my breath caught in my throat. Henry's eyes were wide with fear as he reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt.

Whoa.

I know I'm about to fall to my death but there are still something's that don't need to be touched. I was pulled back onto the second story of the house via chest and plowed into Henry. We landed on the floor with me straddling his stomach and my head beside his. I lay there breathing as everything registered. My brain is slow, remember?

I blinked as I felt heat beside me. I slowly sat up placing my hands on his chest to hold me up. I stared down and the brunette boy with a curious expression. His eyes were closed, like he was watching a scaring movie and didn't want to see the end. His chubby cheeks were bright red. Scratched that, his whole face was red. Even his ears! I blinked. I was the one who almost fell to my doom and yet he was the one that looked more freaked out. Why? I had no idea. I did what any sensible person would do. I asked the tomato boy of course.

"Um. Henry?" I called out. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at me in shock. He blinked but didn't stop blushing. "You okay?" He stared up at me like I was crazy. He blinked rapidly. "I'm fine by the way." I said with a nonchalant smile. He glanced to the side to avoid looking at me.

"O-ok-k-kay." I tilted my head to the side in confusion and leaned closer to his face.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He didn't reply at first. He closed his eyes and mumbled. I leaned forward again and pressed on his chest more. "I'm sorry what?"

"C-could you p-please g-g-get off?" I blinked and sat up straight again. I looked down and saw that I was still sitting on top of him. That probably wasn't very comfortable. I stood up quickly with an apologetic smiled.

"Oh right sorry 'bout that. My brain is a bit slow today. Ahaha." I added and small laugh at the end of my sentence but it ended up sounding nervous for some reason. He opened his eyes when my weight was removed. I grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He stumbled but stood straight. "There ye' go. 'ow 'bout we play tha' game wif the' others? Ha?" I asked using my British accent again. He stared at me like I was crazy, but this time he had no blush. Interesting.

"Rini, you almost fell down 2 flights of stairs that would have left you in a hospital for who knows how long and you aren't even bothered at all. Eh?" He tilted his head to the side in pure confusion. I giggled at his face and patted his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about me. This is how I deal with stuff like that. C'mon lets go before they get suspicious." I announced before turning and grabbing the hand rail that I just now noticed was there. I would have grabbed that if I was paying more attention. Stupid Henry and his puppy dog eyes. Alright, so I freaked out, if you thought you were about to fall to your doom would you look around and the random scenery passing you by or would you stare into someone's eyes?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I continued to walk down the stairs until I reached the small landing and looked back up at Henry. He was glued to his spot at the top of the stairs. I blinked and frowned at him. His lips fell into a frown as we continued to stare at each other. "C'mon Canadian boy, I'm hungry. Or should I go find a tomato to match your face." I teased with a grin. His eyes widened as he glared at me in fear. Yes, glared in fear. It's possible.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He shouted. I ignored him and hopped onto the banister and slid the rest of the way down. I did a small flip and landed perfectly at the bottom of the stairs. Yes, I can ninja when I am focused on what I am doing. I glanced back and saw him sprinting down the stairs after me. I grinned and cackled as I ran into the kitchen.

In the kitchen I was met with nine pair of eyes staring at me. I blinked then smiled sweetly at everyone. I heard Henry's feet pounding behind me and stepped to the side. He ran into the kitchen then tried to skid to a halt. Unfortunately for him he slipped and fell backwards. I took a step forward and grabbed his shoulders so that his head wouldn't land on the ground. Our finishing pose was his head on my bended knees with everyone staring down at us. Mommy was glaring at me like it was my fault. Mimi looked more suspicious than angry. Suzie was staring at us bewildered. The guys all stared at Henry in shock.

"Omo! Henli!" Ryeowook exclaimed as he slide next to Henry to see if he was okay. Everyone else crowed around as well.

"Are you okay Henli?" Hangeng asked immediately in mandarin.

"What happened?" Kyuhyun asked in Korean.

"Ha-ha. That's just like what happened yesterday~!" Exclaimed Donghae in Korean causing Siwon to scold him. I looked down at Henry to see he was embarrassed all over again. I almost frowned but kept my mouth neutral. Yes I can do that. I nudged Henry into a seated position as Ryeowook continued to look him over.

"What did he slip on?" Hangeng asked in mandarin. I looked up at him then looked to the floor. I saw what looked like droplets of Lychee juice. Oops. Well, it was sort of his fault for starting our food fight. I let out a sigh as I remembered our game from earlier. I turned back to Hangeng and explained in mandarin because it seemed he spoke it more that Korean. Duh, he is Chinese. Stupid Rini.

"Henry and I had a lychee fight. Henry slipped on lychee." I explained as I pointed to the small puddle. The others questioned my theory with raised eyebrows and tilted heads. I shrugged as I stood up and looked at Henry again. Ryeowook was trying to check his head just in case but the tomato boy shrugged him off and slowly stood up as well. The atmosphere was tense because of Mommy glaring at me and the fact that most of the guys had no idea what was going on. An evil idea popped into my head as I poked Henry's shoulder. I kept my face in a pout as I spoke in a fully slurred British accent.

"Oi Henry. I thought we were going to have a fight." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others reaction. It didn't look like anyone knew what I was saying. Henry turned to me and stared at me for a second before his mouth twitched. He was trying not to smile but he made it look like he was mad. Using his slurred Canadian English he spoke loudly to make it seem like he was annoyed.

"That was the plan wasn't it! You think it'll work? Huh?" I could tell he added the "huh" as more of a grunt. I pretended to be appalled at what he said then glared at him.

"If you really want to have a fight then we would make it look more realistic. Are you really mad?" I almost screamed the last part. He took a step back in shock then glared at me and took a step towards me.

"What! Of course not! No! This is fun! Look at their faces! LOOK!" He shouted while gesturing to everyone else. I gasped as I glanced around at everyone's faces. He was right. They all stared at us in surprise and confusion. Siwon looked like he was trying his hardest to figure out what we were saying. I almost cracked a smiled but turned it into a grimace. I took a step towards Henry before anyone could react and glared up at him. He glared down at me as well but I also saw humor in his eyes. I began waving my hands around like I was really mad.

"How about we really freak them out. THAT would be funny." I poked him in the chest when I yelled "that." He rubbed the spot I poked and stepped closer so that he was all up in my face. Thankfully neither of us blushed. That would have ruined our game!

"Alright. Physical fight? Don't hurt me." He hissed. Normally someone would say that in a small whiny voice but it was funnier to hear it as a growl sound. Wow he was good at pretending to be mad. My eyes widened then I narrowed them into a glare. I sneered at him and pushed him back. He took and exaggerated step back and went to jump and attack while I did the same until Siwon, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi and Ryeowook all grabbed onto Henry. He tired to struggle but gave up when he couldn't get loose. I took this chance to try to jump on him but Mimi and Suzie held me back. It didn't do much because I still stepped forward so Donghae grabbed my waist to keep me from moving. I continued to struggle even though they had a tight hold on me.

"FAIL!" I shouted. "We failed!" I yelled in a quieter tone. "Don't laugh Canadian boy." I whispered loudly enough for him to hear. I sounded like I had been defeated. His face almost broke into a grin but he managed to stare down at the floor. To the others it probably looked like he was pouting, but I knew he was grinning.

"Alright. Rini! What is going on? What did you do to Henry?" Mommy exclaimed as she stepped in front of me. I gasped and looked up at her in shock. I started to pant slightly as if the walls were closing in because it wasn't fair.

"Wha? No! I-I didn't! He- Him! Henry! He-and lychee. And TACO! OH THE TACO!" I replied in Korean. Except for the last part. About the taco. That was English. Henry snorted and I glared at him for everyone else's sake. They still thought we were fighting. I'm surprised no one thought it was strange that we randomly started fighting.

"Rini. Stop this now. What are you talking about?" Mommy said sternly. Hangeng stepped forward to talk to Henry. I heard part of what he said in mandarin.

"Henli….Rini…..taco? …lychee this morning." I pursed my lips in order not to laugh but ended up blowing air out that sounded funny. Henry finally broke and started cackling which caused me to grin and burst into hysterical laughter. The others stared at us in pure confusion.

"Ho-my goodness. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I laughed out in English. It was too funny! Hangeng asking about a taco? HA! It was too much! Henry tried to clutch his stomach from laughing but Zhou mi; Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were holding his arms so he couldn't.

"Ha-ha! The taco! That's great." Henry exclaimed which brought a new round of laughter from us. We continued laughing until finally we calmed enough to talk. I let out a loud sigh and began explaining in Korean.

"Ha. Sorry about that guys. We thought it would be funny to pretend to fight in English since none of you are fluent. You should have seen your faces." I paused to let it soak in. After a moment Donghae let go of me and laughed. I shuffled out of the girls grasp and grinned back at him. "At least some one has a good sense of humor." I exclaimed. Donghae stopped laughing but grinned and looked at the others like they forgot to put pants on.

"Bwoh? You don't think it's funny that maknae Henry and innocent Rini played a trick on us?" The others glanced around at each other then chuckled. Since Henry and I had now joined the group we decided now would be a good time for breakfast. Everyone but Ryeowook gathered around the table and began chatting about mindless things. I decided I had acted up enough for one hour; ha-ha; I was going to be good for a while. I sat and listened to the others' conversation. They decided to talk about their favorite breakfast meals. I laughed when Siwon and Hangeng got into a heated discussion about pancakes. Yes, a heated discussion…about pancakes…best breakfast ever.

This trip was turning into the best vacation ever. Ryeowook eventually finished cooking some eggs with a variety of meats and some rice. We all ate our breakfast, chatted and laughed and simply enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. We would have enjoyed the atmosphere longer if it wasn't for the sudden noise from the entry way. I jumped and clung to Henry's sleeve in fright.

* * *

Please review if you liked it or not. Flames will be accepted as legal critizism.

Thank you one more time! You don't know how much it means to me to have you guys review my story! ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A loud noise came from the entryway causing me to cling to Henry's sleeve in fright. A high-pitched scream came from across the room. My heart raced and I took deep breaths. It sounded like someone blew up a microwave. Yes, I know what that sounds like, but I didn't have time to think about the microwave. I was too busy staring down at Donghae who had once been sitting next to me but was now gripping my leg with both arms like a lost child. I blinked and glanced at everyone else's reactions.

Sanghee was gripping Siwon's hand on the table, the latter sat wide eyed staring at the door. Eunmi had jumped to the side of her chair and stared at the door as well. Chan-souk and Ryeowook had their arms wrapped around each other like they were each a life preserver which would have made me laugh if I had more time to think about it. Hangeng had stood and jumped behind his chair and glanced around warily. Kyuhyun was the only normal looking one who simply turned in his chair to look at the door curiously. Zhou Mi had his long arms folded over his head in protective position. I blinked at the situation then asked the obvious question.

"What was that?" Immediately everyone turned to me and shrugged.

"No idea but I say that Hangeng-hyung goes and sees what it was." Kyuhyun suggested as he went back to his breakfast as if nothing happened.

"Oi! Why me?" Hangeng exclaimed.

"You are the leader." Kyuhyun said nonchalantly. Siwon then tired to stand up to volunteer but found his hand kept him from standing completely. Sanghee noticed and let go of his hand with a blush. Slowly the others began to return to a relaxed position. We heard some more noises but much softer and much more normal sounding. I ignored the fact that I still held onto Henry's sleeve for the simple reason that it was comfortable.

"Is someone at the door maybe?" I suggested in my clueless voice, but really, who would visit us in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll go see." Siwon suggested as he trotted over to the kitchen door. We all watched him nervously. Can you really blame us? It might seem strange that we are all reacting like this, but we don't know what that sound could have been, even if its morning and the sun is shining brightly outside, none of us are completely used to this house yet, not even me and normally I feel right at home where ever I fall asleep. When Siwon had left the kitchen Eunmi coughed which made everyone face her. She stared at us then held her hands up sheepishly.

"Sorry, just clearing my throat. I had that strange taste in my mouth after being frightened so suddenly." She shrugged and we all looked back to the door. It was then that I noticed Donghae was still holding my leg. I stared down at him then patted him on the head like he was a child.

"Donghae-ah. I know my legs are nice but you don't have to hold on to them." I said with a large sweet smile. He looked at his arms around my leg then jumped back.

"Oh, sorry Rini-ah. Your legs are very nice." I grinned back at him for playing my little icebreaker game.

"Oh why thank you!" I replied cheerily as I patted his head while keeping my other arm around Henry's. I could see that Sanghee was about to say something but a loud laugh from the hall caught our attention. It sounded like Siwon, and he sounded almost like he was high off of laughing gas again. Yeah I saw E.H.B. funny show.

Back to the laughing, I decided that there was no danger if someone was laughing so I stood up and unconsciously pulled Henry up with me. Ignoring everyone else I walked into the entry way with Henry right behind me. Hey, if all else fails I can use him as a human shield. I'm sure he won't mind.

When I stepped into the entry way I paused then burst into laughter much like Siwon had. Beside me I heard Henry cackle as well. Standing there was Tongmin and Jongmin. On the floor before them was a pile of metal pieces of what was once…wait for it…a microwave. I told you a microwave exploded. I was so overcome with the humor of the situation and the fact that I was right that I started a miniature dance right there in front of everyone. Well, everyone in the room. When I stopped my dance I noticed that the others had entered the room. Mommy raised and eye brow at me and I just grinned and pointed to the microwave with a silly expression on my face.

"I KNEW it was a microwave explodin'! I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed in Korean, for everyone else's benefit. Jongmin scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment while Tongmin stood still in shock staring down at the pile of microwave bits.

"Jongmin-ah, why is there a microwave on the floor?" Sanghee asked first. I could tell that everyone else wanted to ask the same question. Jongmin flinched and blushed visibly and muttered something that even I didn't hear. "Pardon?"

"Erm… We were trying to bring in a new microwave because the other one is broken…" He faded off at the end. I could tell he didn't want to be in the spotlight because apparently this is one of his first accidents.

"AAAND then evil chipmunks appeared and beat it down because it caused a threat to their leader then they ran away before we came in right?" I explained in a half shouting voice. Jongmin tilted his head to the side and blinked at my grinning face.

"Uh…sure?" I jumped and clapped my hands together happily.

"Alright then problem solved. Someone can clean up the poor microwave bits while Ryeowook cooks breakfast for Rini! And everyone else." I mumbled the last part as I gripped Henry's arm again and skipped happily back into the kitchen. Once we were back in the kitchen I sat back down and pulled Henry with me. We sat for a minute until everyone else piled in and Ryeowook began cleaning the kitchen like the maid everyone made him seem. That's not very nice. The others began their own conversation but I wasn't paying attention.

"Rini?" I turned to look back at Henry with wide eyes. "Can I have my arm back please?" He asked in English. I blinked at him then looked down at his arm then back up at him. I blinked again.

"No." I said simply then turned back to watch Ryeowook cook. I heard him scoff so I turned back to him. He was staring at me in mild annoyance but mostly confusion.

"No? Why not? It's my arm." I grinned at him then shrugged.

"I'm using it right now." He gaped at me.

"What? For what?" I continued to grin.

"An arm rest of course." I explained as I motioned to my arm hooked through his.

"But what if I want to use it?"

"You have another arm."

"You have two arms of your own."

"Yes but this one is waiting to wave at Ryeowook and thank him for cooking breakfast." Ryeowook perked up and turned around when he heard his name. I smiled sweetly at him and used my free arm to wave. He blinked and waved back then turned back to continue washing the dishes. Willingly I might add.

"But what if I wanted to use it as a pillow to go to sleep." I turned back to Henry.

"One," I help up a finger on my free hand. "You just woke up. Two," I held up another finger. "We are in the kitchen at the table, if you fall asleep that would be rude. And three," I held up a final finger. "I just don't want to give it back." I explained calmly. A poke on my shoulder made me turn around to Donghae.

"Rini-isshi why-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Rini." He blinked.

"Bwoh?"

"No ah. Just Rini. Continue. Why?" I asked.

"Oh right. Rini, why are you clinging on to Henry's arm?"

"Thank you!" Henry exclaimed in Korean. I turned back to him.

"Well sorry. I didn't know that me stealing your arm would make you so mad." I said in Korean with a pout. Henry stared at me for a second trying to decipher my Korean. I have noticed that I actually have a slight accent in my Korean.

"Hold my arm is not mad." I blinked at him then laughed at his poor Korean skills. He pouted then glared at me. Then shouted something in French. I stared up at him in awe. Is it just me or does angry French even sound amazing too?

"Henli. What did you say?" Hangeng asked in Korean, joining in the conversation.

"Don't mind them. Rini probably made them pretend to fight again." Chansouk accused. I looked at her in shock.

"Chan, don't get mad at Rini-ah. She didn't do anything wrong." Ryeowook defended me as he sat down across from me and beside Chansouk. I grinned at Ryeowook happily.

"Thank you Ryeowook-isshi." He nodded in recognition. Chansouk pouted because I was getting all the attention.

"But I still want to know why Rini in clinging to Henry's arm." Donghae pointed out. I tilted my head to the side and looked back at him. Everyone else did the same except for Kyuhyun who was to focused on playing a game boy. Hey. I just noticed he was playing a game boy.

"Neh. Kyuhyun-isshi. What game are you playing?" I asked the gamer boy, completely ignoring Donghae's comment. Kyuhyun looked up at me then back at the game then back at me.

"Grand theft auto- Shanghai edition." He replied then went back to playing his game.

"Oh, hey Mimi, don't you have the cheat codes for the grand theft auto series?" Kyuhyun's head shot up to star at Eunmi and shock. Eunmi looked back at Kyuhyun with a nervous smile. I could see that everyone else was distracted my Eunmi and Kyuhyun.

"Um. Yes? But those are on my hard drive. I only have a handful or so memorized. Why?" She turned to address Kyuhyun. "Do you need codes?" Kyuhyun grinned the first smile I've seen him smile since I got here began bouncing slightly in his chair like a small child.

"YES! YES! YES! How did you get cheat codes? Aren't they impossible to get?" Eunmi shrugged.

"Not if your uncle is a gaming tycoon. My uncle owns at least part of almost every kind of electronic enterprise in the world. He has some sort of connection to every company, and thus every game as well. He used to let my cousin and I create the cheat codes to some of the games. Grand theft auto was one of ones that I made." Kyuhyun gaped and Eunmi like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, which made her very uncomfortable, I could tell.

"Oh you have to let me use them. Please, please, PLEASE!" Kyuhyun exclaimed as he bounced closer to Eunmi who started to lean away.

"Oh, um. Sure."

"YES!" Kyuhyun jumped up like he just won the lottery.

"But you have to calm down or else she won't tell you." I spoke up in my little kid voice in Korean. Kyuhyun immediately froze on the spot causing the others to laugh at his sudden silly-ness.

"Hey Kyu, why are you so hyper over a game?" Zhou mi asked in slightly broken Korean. Kyuhyun stared at him as if his face was slowly morphing into a chipmunk or something of the type. I don't know, I'm not inside his head.

"Zhou, Kyu has an obsession with games. I thought you already knew that but I guess it never came up." Siwon explained. "And Kyu, please calm down." Kyuhyun finally sat back down calmly. I saw Eunmi lean over to Kyuhyun and whisper in his ear. I was just close enough to hear what she said and it made me smile.

"After we figure out what we are going to do today I'll let you check out my codes but you must remain calm alright?" Kyuhyun nodded happily then went back to playing his game. There was a semi-awkward silence because no one knew what to talk about now. So I raised my hand. Sanghee sighed.

"Yes Rini. You don't have to raise your hand." I pouted jokingly.

"But I want to." I said as I pulled my hand up to my face to look cute. It worked because most of the guys in the room let out a small aw.

"Fine, but what did you have to say?" Chansouk snapped at me. I thought about acting like it hurt my feelings but then figured I might as well get to the point.

"Well, I was just wondering… What are we going to do today?"

Silence.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to write but I've been busy with homework college applications and essays and being the psychologist for all of my friends at school. (trust me, its needed) anyway. I hope you guys aren't to mad about this and I hope you review and tell me what you think. I love writting this story and I hope you all like reading it.

On a side note I had a meeting today at school for my TRIP TO HONG KONG! *is so essite* yes I get to go to Honk Kong. Anyway. I hope you all have a great christmas break. Pray that I find more inspiration and post another chapter soon! haha.

And one last interesting fact...Can you believe it's been a whole year since i started this? and im still writting it? XD i am amazed at my dedication to this one story. i guess that just proves how much i love henry and the rest of super junior. ^^

Oh and i want to thank my loverly reviewers especially **yingyangbutterfly** cus you are the one that this chapter is dedicated to because one-you made me write it adn two-you kept me writting it because everytime i wanted to stop i thought of the one reviewer who has been waitin for 4 months just for me to post so here you go! ^^

bye now!


End file.
